Be With You
by ThartsAndKisses
Summary: The dancing ends when the curtain falls. How far will we go? How long will we go on? But no matter what the result, I want you to remember that as I give you my hand to hold, I give my life to take. HayatexFate. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Be With You

**A/N: Hi guys~! First story here and it's HayatexFate. I just find this pairing adorable for some reasons (it deserves more attention). I'm very much open to suggestions. There might be some grammatical error here and there but I hope you'd still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Damsel and the Knight

**Fate P.O.V**

_Falling in love with my bestfriend, Nanoha Takamachi, was not a wise move. Not when we have been best of friends for years. Not when I knew nothing good would come out of it. And especially not when she just got herself a ferret-looking guy to call 'boyfriend'. Well, whatever. Iam waaay over it. Maybe because I always had some things or people to keep me pretty much occupied or maybe I wasn't in love with her to begin with. _

"Nice hiding place you got here. Wish I had a camera with me." A very familiar voice snapped me out of my reverie. I reluctantly straightened myself from my previous slouched position and tilted my head to the side when I was met by a short haired brunette who had a gentle smile plastered on her pretty face. But her eyes... so full of mischief.

I grinned. "Well, I should have really brought one with me. You're quite a sight yourself, Hayate." With my hand, I motioned for her to sit on the chair across mine.

"Whatever could you mean?" Hayate asked innocently as she complied to my silent request.

"TSAB's top student skipping class? I wonder what the teachers would say."

"Don't make such a fuss about it. Besides, I'm not the top student." she flashed me her trademark grin making me smile. "Just one of them. But hey, you're one too and you skip classes almost everyday." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest while giving me an accusing glare.

A light chuckle escaped my lips, "I'm notorious for skipping class and still be able to get very admirable grades. Anyway, what brings you here? Something tells me you didn't find this place by chance."

"I umm... kind of knew you were here and I was also interested to see what the view from the top would look like." she smiled as if daring me to continue asking for more information.

"I see." _I could probably guess why she got curious. I mean, the Infinity Library could be considered as a living hell for people who despise reading or even looking at a book but this 'library' is one of the tallest building in Mid-Childa. Don't get me wrong, I am not one for reading books. In fact, I only do when deemed necessary but I do love coming here because aside from the millions of books it offered, it also has a spacious terrace with a very great view and this place is also situated inside TSAB which is quite a blessing for me._

I looked at Hayate who seemed to have fixed her gaze on the floor, looking pale all of a sudden. _Didn't she say she wanted to see the view from here? Then why- oh. Tall building. Terrace. Hayate._ "Hayate, aren't you afraid of heights?" I blurted out as realization dawned on me.

She raised her head up at me but immediately looked down again. "N-no. I got over it a year ago..." she lied, obviously. Even an idiot could tell she is.

"It's fine to be afraid. It won't make you any less."

Hayate shook her head. "I'm really fine, Fate-chan. I just got dizzy from the elevator ride that's all." she was trembling now. Her lips pressed tightly together. She also looks like she's about to cry and just noticing that made me very uncomfortable.

_I hate seeing you like that..._

I stood up and quietly dragged my chair to place it beside hers before sitting again. "Hayate..." I cooed, no more than a whisper but I was surprised at how clear I sounded.

"..." She didn't respond but raised her gaze to meet mine once again. My hand instinctively went to cup her cheek. Her tears fell at that moment. "Fate..." she cried harder and I felt rather pissed that all I could do is wipe her tears off with my thumb. I wanted to do something. Anything for her to stop crying. A thought crossed through my mind but I shrugged it off immediately and settled for the next best thing and just wrapped my arms around her waist. "Fate-chan...?"

"Don't cry." I whispered. "Please... Don't cry. You promised me before, that you wouldn't. So why are you crying right now like some god damned damsel in distress..." I teased and got the reaction I wanted when she let out a soft chuckle.

She returned my embrace before speaking. "Sorry, Fate-chan... I thought I could deal with heights by this time around since it's already been years when-"

I tightened my hold on her. "It's fine, Hayate. I did say we'll get through it together. There's my sister and our friends too. You're not on your own."

_I definitely won't let you get hurt again._

"...Thank you." I could feel her smile at her voice and I pulled away a little to confirm it. Her bangs got a little messy and there was also a cute shade of pink on her cheeks. It made such an adorable sight.

"Now I really wish I had a camera."

"Why?"

I leaned forward to let our foreheads touch. "Because you look so cute you dim-wit. I could just bite you." I grinned when a full blown blush erupted on her face.

She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Mou! Stop teasing already. I might actually believe you."

I frowned. "Do you even own a mirror?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that. With Alicia around, do _you_ even own a mirror?" she playfully smirked at me.

"Hey, just because we're twins dosen't mean we use each others as mirrors."

"That's part of the package though. I wish I had one too!"

"You? With a twin? Oh, please. Just having one Hayate Yagami around is already too much of a trouble."

She pouted. "What's that supposed to mean? Even if you and Alicia are twins you two are the opposites, personality wise."

"I don't know, Hayate. You influence people in many, _many_ ways."

"I do not. It's only-" she stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes before pulling me in another hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked and started running my hand up and down on her back.

"S-sorry. But could you take me away from here?" Hayate pleaded.

"I'd be glad to." I stood up and swept her off her chair to carry her.

"H-hey! Fate-chan! I told you to take me away not whisk me away! This is embarrassing!" she complained but did nothing to let me loosen my hold.

I smiled. "I'm your knight in a white skirt and from the movies _we_ saw, the princess always gets carried like this."

"You said I was a god damned damsel in distress!"

"Close enough. Princess or damsel I still lov-" I blinked. _What the hell was I about to say!? _I looked at Hayate who was just as shocked as I am. "I- umm... still love to carry you around..." I mentally patted my back. _Nice save, Fate_

She smiled. "I'll let you carry me but only until we get to the elevator."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, still processing what I was about to spill out.

_I can't love her... not more than I'm allowed to._

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT! Wew. Please review, be nice and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go! Thank you for the reviews, It really means something to me. :3 Suggestions and reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Blush and kisses

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

When the large double doors of the cafeteria opened, a defeaning silence greeted us. Everyone stopped eating and whatever it was that they were doing to give us a look. "What's up with the silence?" I elbowed the blonde standing beside me. "Did you do something again?"

Fate shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we're too gorgeous today hmm?" she snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "You and your ego..."

"Hayate-chan! Fate-chan!" Nanoha waved happily at us, effectively breaking the awkward silence. Since she refused to let go of my hand even when I said I was already fine, I felt Fate flinch a little before smiling at her direction.

_Stop hurting yourself..._

"Ne, Fate-chan." I started and tugged her blazer covered arm lightly.

I momentarily lost myself in those beautiful burgundy eyes of hers when she turned around to face me. "Yes, princess?" she called sweetly.

I rose on my toes and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "...Thank you." I heard squeals and gasps all around. I couldn't help grinning. Fate is one hell of a charmer and a flirt but when you push the right buttons, you can get her so flustered.

"Y-your welcome..." she smiled sheepishly, blushing like a tomato.

_Bwahahahahaha! Home run for the great Hayate!_

"Kyaaa! Fate-sama and Hayate-sama is so hot!"

"How cute~!"

"Encore!"

_An encore you say? Hehe. Maybe next time. _I covered my ears when the shouting and cheering got worse."Geez. Awkward silence is so much better than this."

"You brought this upon yourself. " Fate chuckled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to our friends. I couldn't help but notice that her hold is so firm yet gentle. "Hey, guys." she greeted when we made it to our usual place.

"Sooo. What was that about?" Alicia asked grinning like a cheshire cat. Her girlfriend, Ginga was smiling, seemingly interested. Alisa and Suzuka both gave us a thumbs up while Yuuno who had his arm over Nanoha's shoulders had an identical grin to that of Alicia. Nanoha just stared with a smile.

"Nothing much." Fate answered and pulled a chair for me to sit on like a gentleman. The chair she pulled was the one beside Nanoha. I suppose she didn't want to sit beside her and Yuuno while they do PDAs.

When Alicia and Alisa's mouth opened to talk, I raised a finger. "That was just a 'thank you' kiss." I sitted on the chair that Fate pulled and watched her settle herself beside me. "Nothing more. Nothing less." I smiled.

Alicia sighed. "Awww. Here I thought my dear little sister found herself a leash."

Said dear little sister pouted. "Just because you have one dosen't mean I need to have one too."

"Last time I checked, you're in desperate need for one. You wouldn't want to mess with the school director's only granddaughter, would you?" she smirked when Fate paled. "Hayate-chan would be like titanium leash." The other occupants of the table giggled. I facepalmed.

"Hayate," Suzuka called on to me. "Where have you been? I didn't see you on our last morning period."

It was my turn to pale. "I... umm... skipped?" I sheepishly smiled.

"Wow. When did you start being a bad girl?" Alisa grinned. "Your grandfather might not like it though."

I chuckled. "One time won't hurt." And just like that we all started eating but I wasn't really eating . I was poking my innocent food with my not so innocent fork. I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of nausea catching up. _Ugh. Elevators, heights, and noise... not a good combination._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hayate-chan? Are you okay?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood to eat." I stated flatly.

"Hayate..." It was Fate this time. "You're feeling dizzy." she said just as flatly. "Say, our next class is vacant. I'll take you to the clinic."

I nodded and looked at her. "Be with me?"

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

I felt my heart flip at those three words. "Of course." I answered and felt my lips curve upward.

In my peripheral vision, I could see two female blondes trying to stiffle their laugh. "What's so funny?" I glared at them.

_'RIIING!'_

"And there goes our precious lunch time." Ginga frowned.

Her annoying lover chuckled and kissed her square on the lips. "Come on baby, we could take a... _walk_ if you like." she grinned. I couldn't help grinning too when I knew what my sister meant by _walk._

Ginga blushed. "I'd love that."

Alicia stood up and Ginga did the same just as they were about to leave, my sister gave me a serious look. "We have to talk later. I don't want you running away." she said with no hint of playfulness and started to walk away hand in hand with Ginga.

"What did I do?" I sighed.

"You better figure it out." Alisa smirked, getting ready to leave as well. Suzuka, Yuuno and Nanoha did the same.

"See you later, Hayate-chan, Fate-chan." Nanoha beamed before running with Yuuno in tow.

"Well, then. Let's go shall we?" I offered my hand for Hayate to take.

She slowly placed her palm on top of mine. _I really don't know what I feel about you but maybe, just maybe, it's something I'd rather not know. ' Ignorance is bliss' they say. There's one thing I'm sure of though..._

_I'll always be with you._

* * *

**A/N: Owkie. :3 Sorry for the short chapter and Fate's feeling are a bit too complicated. One could say she's in denial. For the next chappy, a little action I guess?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 now updated! : I really had fun reading reviews. Makes my day. And now to answer some!**

**Majore Mike Powell III: Aye, sir! Below is my report of the Alicia-Ginga 'walk' incident. Pardon me sir if I didn't get into the details much, particularly the kissing part. I don't trust my ability to write something for that kind of thing... yet. Thank you, sir! (salutes)**

**tein: I'm glad I made you happy sir.**

**fortunelestion: I don't think I can make Nanoha an antagonist. She's too nice. (minus the White Devil part) I have something planned for her though. (smirks)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shirt and Irony

**Ginga P.O.V**

I pulled Alicia by her neck tie and let myself get pinned between her body and the wall of the library. "O-okay... w-what's..mhm!" I tried talking but she keeps on kissing me making it hard for me to do so.

"Less talk. More love." she panted. I rolled my eyes, pressing a finger on her lips before she could kiss me again.

I glared at her. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. Let's just drop this talk and get it on, shall we?" Alicia pouted and gave me her perfectly mastered puppy eyes.

_Good Lord._

I cupped her cheek lovingly. "No. I want to talk about it now." I demanded.

She sighed, admitting defeat. "I'm just worried."

"About what? You have to be more specific."

Alicia gave me a look. "You'll think I'm stupid."

A frown made its way to my lips. "Baby, you are Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown. The best bitch of a girlfriend I'd ever had and would ever hope for. Stupid is something that won't fit you." I grinned proudly.

She chuckled oh so huskily. "Bitch, eh? I'll take that as a compliment."

"You'd better. Now, would you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about Fate." she started.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

"She's... decieving herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She made herself believe she's in love with Nanoha and ended up hurting not just herself for reasons I don't even know, making the person she truly loves believe it too. She loves Hayate for pete's sake!" she let out. I could tell this has been bothering her for sometime now.

I smiled. "Don't you think that is the very reason why she decieved herself? I mean, it's Hayate Yagami she's in love with. Knowing your sister, she cares for her too much to even have the time to reconsider her feelings, if it's either platonic or romantic love. Think about it carefully. There's more to it about why Fate-chan is holding back. If there is anyone that could convince Fate-chan to face the truth, it'll be you." slowly, I closed the distance between our lips to silence any protests that may come out.

The kiss was soft yet filled with raw passion. This kind of kisses always made me wonder if this was something we shared often, it's like our first kiss only that, it just gets better and better. I twined my fingers with her golden locks to pull her even closer. Her tongue ran across my lower lip asking permission for further exploration which I immediately granted.

Alicia pulled away when the need for oxygen got too intense. "You're right." she smiled breathlessly.

I felt a cold wave of air run across my skin when she pulled away... I frantically looked around. _Book shelves, no. Floor, no. Tables, no. Chairs, no. _"Baby... where's my shirt?" I asked with a sweetly poisoned tone.

"Your what?"

"My. Shirt. Black button down polo. White blazer. Red neck tie."

Alicia nervously chuckled. "Oh, about your shirt... considering we're on the top floor... and since we got here via elavator... it's either... well, probably in the elavator or the first floor..." she smiled meekly.

I facepalmed. _Oh, god, not again. Well, at least she had the decency to leave my bra alone this time._

"You and your gifted fingers. Let's go get my shirt."

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

_It's been what? Three years? You've always been there for me... but ever since then, when your life was taken by the person who you exchanged your vows with. He, who you loved unconditionally..._

_How ironic._

_When I asked you what love is, you simply smiled and told me it's twisted. An attraction that could either bring people together or forever destroy what could have been something good. An attraction that could turn a wise man to a sick lunatic. If you were still here, I would like to say you were right, especially with the last part. But I guess you already know that by now, huh? Did you forgive him in the end? If I say I won't, would you get mad and tell me how important forgiveness is?_

I reluctantly opened my eyes and tried to adjust my vision at the bright light. I scrunched my nose when a familiar scent greeted me._ Disinfectant._ I sat up slowly and looked around. My eyes landed on Fate who was sleeping on the other bed, hugging a pillow with a small trail of drool dropping from her mouth. I fished out my iPhone from my pocket and took a picture. _This would make a good blackmail._

"Is that for personal purposes or is it for blackmail?"

"For both I guess." I didn't need to look to know who it was, my eyes are too preoccupied at the moment. "How long have we been sleeping?" I yawned.

"Thirty minutes or so for you. Barely ten minutes for Harlaown-san." Shamal giggled. "So Mistress, when do you plan on confessing?"

"There's nothing to confess."

"Mhm, is that so?" I could hear a smile and amusement at her voice. "You're one of the best cupids out there but you can't even fix your own love problem."

I sighed, twirling a lock of my chocolate brown hair with a finger. "There's nothing to fix if it's not mutual. Ginga and Alicia were too obvious. Suzuka and Arisa only needed a little push. Yuuno and Nanoha... heck, I didn't even do anything." I grumbled.

"I find it quite odd. Scrya-san and Nanoha-chan, I mean."

"I know right? They both just came out and told us they were dating already. I'm surprised Fate took it like it was some other good news instead of brooding over it."

Shamal nodded. "Did you ever think of reasons as to why she took it lightly?" she grinned. "You should really be more..._ observant. _You should really confess soon though."

I snickered. "Are you asking me to destroy our relationship?"

"I didn't say that. Why are you so afraid of completely giving yourself to her? If your mother-"

I flinched.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away." she apologized.

"It's fine. No harm done. If it makes you happy, I'll try to tell her my feelings."

"...ya..te.."

We both looked at the mumbling blonde. "Well, I have to go attend a meeting." Shamal stood up from her chair and opened the door. "Hayate..."

"Yes?"

"No more skipping for you." she chuckled and closed the door shut.

"Was that Shamal-sensei?" Fate covered her mouth with the pillow to muffle her yawn.

I turned my complete attention to her and nodded. "Yeah. She had a meeting to attend to." I went to her bed and sat on it.

_Okay here goes... You better be right this time, Shamal._

"Fate-chan..." I gulped. "Look, uhm.." _Talk you damned mouth! Say something!_

She cocked her head to the side while giving me a questioning look paired with a confused smile. _Don't try to look so cute, damn it! You're making it freakin' harder as it is!_ "Yes? What is it, Hayate-chan?"

_I love you so much that I can't even understand it anymore! _"Let's go back to class, mhm?" came my reply.

_Please... give me a table to bang my head against_.

* * *

**A/N: CUT! Was it more complicated this time? Writing and playing stepmania got my thoughts all jumbled up. Oh, and school would probably be messing with my writing time so updating won't be as fast x.x. Could anyone guess who will give in first? Hayate or Fate? Review, review, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, finally updated. This is sooo late. Don't kill. :**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MGLN or any of its characters. :**

* * *

Fate gripped the sheets of her bed tightly as she stared blankly at the ceiling of her room with her burgundy eyes half open. She couldn't bring herself to get up even if every muscle in her body screams to be stretched, seeing as how she was laying in bed awake for twelve hours. Much to her annoyance, the sound of her door opening brought her out of her disordered thoughts.

"What do you want?" she grumbled. Not even bothering to look at who it was. There is only one person Fate knows that doesn't give a damn about her privacy.

Alicia swiftly closed the door and settled herself on her sister's king sized bed. "We need to talk."

"No."

The older twin repositioned herself on the bed to straddle Fate. "Why so grumpy? I just want to talk with you about you know what and you know who." she pouted when Fate didn't even spare one glance at her.

"..."

Her pout turned into a small frown after not recieving any answer. "I'm serious, Fate."

"Fine. What is it that you want to talk about." The younger blonde gave in making the other girl smile.

Alicia took a deep breath. '_Okay, Alicia. Fate is so much more open to her feelings during mornings before she turns to lock down mode for the rest of the day so don't screw up!' _She gracefully let herself drop beside her sister. After a few moments, Fate was attached to Alicia like a koala to a tree. The simple gesture alone made the latter happy.

Alicia was never one to beat around the bush, so as gently but as bluntly she asked, "What would you do if Hayate-chan would be in a serious relationship? Like the one Ginga and I have."

Slowly, the hand that was resting on a part of Alicia's shirt curled into a fist. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's just... I don't..." she paused to get her jumbled thoughts in order. "Just the idea of anyone laying their hand on her... I don't like it. Not one bit. But I can't be selfish. If that person can make her truly happy, then who am I to complain?" Fate tried to make herself sound as apathetic as possible but failed miserably.

_'Boy, sounds like a love confession, dear sister.' _Was what Alicia wanted to say but decided not to. Instead, she wanted Fate to realize it herself so she nodded even if Fate could not see her because the younger blonde's head is resting on her shoulder. "Did you feel that way when Nanoha and Yuuno told us they were dating?"

A scowl formed on Fate's face. "Why are you asking this?"

"Just answer."

Fate sighed. "To be honest... no. Yes, it was surprising but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It still gets to me sometimes but-"

_As much as possible, you don't want the wound caused by Nanoha to heal... if it ever existed. You're so twisted._

"-when they told us, all the feeling slowly evaporated."

I chuckled. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you were never in love with her to begin with." Running her hand through her sister's hair, she continued. "The brain is very different from the heart. There are some thing that the heart accepts that the brain does not and vice versa."

Fate half-raised herself to look at her twin. "Where the hell are you getting at?" Her eyes slightly narrowed.

Alicia raised herself as well and gave Fate an equal glare. "Did you _ever_ think that your feelings for a certain _someone_ is beyond platonic? Have you ever considered possibilities, Fate? You _need_ her so badly yet you keep on holding back to the point that it's getting pathetic! Do you think lying to yourself would keep your love for her at bay? Do you know what I hate about it so much? It's the fact that it's working!"

Fate's gaze slowly dropped, it was then that the older twin knew that what she said was spot on. But still, Fate tried. "I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, please. You and I both know who and what am I talking about." she rudely cut her off.

"Even if what you say is true..." Fate's voice faltered considerably that it almost made Alicia regret fuming over her like how she did. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Something about it."

"You're not making any sense." she glared.

"Well, love doesn't make sense." Alicia glared back.

"... Touché." Fate irritatedly muttured.

Alicia smiled fondly. "Actually, I also came here to tell you about our temporary work. We should be at the studio by 2 pm."

Fate blinked. "What work? What studio?"

At this, Alicia facepalmed.

* * *

**Nanoha P.O.V**

"I'm hungry..." I silently grumbled, looking up and glaring at a certain male blonde with my chin resting on the table.

He softly smiled. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"But I don't wanna eat!" I whined.

Yuuno tapped his chin thoughtfully then grinned. "Hmm. Lasagna plus double chocolate cake?"

I was out of my seat in a second. "Deal!" And in another second, I was pulling his wrist to drag him out of the room. "Paper work sucks!" I shouted as I ran away from the unfinshed paper works for the student council. I mean, seriously? They call you out to finish stupid papers on a weekend. Ginga and Hayate would have to deal with that later. They can finish it lightning fast.

It's been raining since early morning so the hallways were dimly lightened. _Damn, this school is huge._ I looked around searching for the easiest route to the school cafeteria-slash-restaurant.

"Uhh. This way Nanoha." Yuuno pointed at my left side with his thumb. And there it was.

"Wow. You're useful." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I try."

I opened the double doors unceremonialy. "Rein-chaaaaaaan!" I beamed. She was standing by the counter with a bored look that shifted to surprise.

"Ah, good afternoon. Have a seat." She gestured towards an unoccupied table. It was only when I sat that I noticed that the place was half packed.

"Busy?" I grinned at her.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to school days. But I must say, civilian customers are a little... _bolder._" she half heartedly chuckled. "The usual?" she asked.

"Yep!" I mocked saluted. "How bout you, Yuuno-kun?"

"Coffee will do." He smiled.

"Coming right up." Rein-chan concluded and made her way back to the counter.

_Mhm. The rain is really persistent. I wonder what Fate-chan is doing right now._

"Thinking of her again?"

"Kind of."

In my peripheral vision I saw him roll his eyes good naturedly. "You had your chance."

"But I'm dating you now and Hayate-chan loves Fate-chan."

He sighed. "I asked you to give me a chance, not to give up yours and you're being way too generous."

I smirked. "Generous? On the contrary, I think I'm being selfish. I was only thinking of myself when I indirectly rejected Fate-chan." With a softer and lower voice, I continued. "I didn't want to hurt myself when Fate would realize that Hayate is the one she loves. Really? Can you call that being generous?" I smiled a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Point made. But what are you going to do if they did hooked up?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Watch, I guess? Years of loving her made me patient. I will wait if either of them decides to think with their minds and not with their hearts. Hayate's not stupid though, but if she'll be stupid enough to let go of Fate..." I trailed off, not sure of what I'll do if it did happen.

"Then?" He raised a brow.

I smiled and it doubled when I saw Rein-chan with our food. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

The camera's shutter clicks was starting to get at my nerves. How the hell would I know that mother had signed us into a modeling company? Alicia seemed fine with it. Too fine. And me? No, no. I tried to smile at the camera. I was hugging my knees wearing a frilly white dress with tons of ribbons as I was asked to sit on a very expensive looking couch. Alicia was on the floor, just below me and was asked to wear something similar like mine but it was black. Even the couch was black and white.

Suddenly, the sound of the camera's shutter clicks came to a halt. I took this opportunity to look around. It seemed that most staff had stopped doing their work to watch us do our thing. "Okay, that's a take." The camera man said with his low voice.

The man in charge clapped his hands and offered us a handsome smile. _If only he wasn't gay. What a waste. _"That was wonderful ladies! We have five minutes before we move on to the next set."

"Okay." Alicia smiled and sat beside me. "Are you still mad?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

She pulled the glove on her hand off. "Look, I know I'm really pissing you off. Talking to you about Hayate, accepting this job for the both of us just for fun and-"

"No, it's fine. I should thank you for making me open my eyes." I smiled.

She grinned. "So you're gonna..." her grin grew.

"I'm going to make my move."

* * *

**A/N: So soooooorry for the late update! School really did mess with my free time. Please feed me good reviews. *^***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhmm. In this chapter, it is solely on Alicia's P.O.V (gotta love that girl). While reading the last part, for those who haven't heard the song _Statue by Lil Eddie,_ I suggest you listen to it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or any of its characters nor do I own the song. **

**Alicia P.O.V**

_"I'm going to make my move."_

I couldn't force back an idiotic grin as those words left her mouth. What Fate wants, what she gets after all. "When?" I excitedly asked. "Don't blame me for asking so excitedly, you two have been singing and dancing around for _years._"_ No, no. This isn't an exaggeration._

She raised her head and gave me a thoughtful look. "Sing... dance... years..." she mumbled.

"What?"

She grinned. One that sent shivers down my spine. "You're a freaking genius."

I looked at her, confused. "What did I do?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." she chuckled.

I scowled. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Alicia-san, Fate-san! Could you please come over here?" Our temporary manager waved happily, her raven colored hair swayed with every move she made. She was also very tall and slim. Before I could continue to scrutinize, the teal-haired woman clad in navy blue military uniform beside her caught my attention.

"Mom!" I smiled and rushed over to where they were standing with Fate in tow.

"Hey, kids. I missed you." Our mother in-law greeted and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

Fate and I pouted in unison."We're not kids anymore."

Mom smiled and ruffled our hair. "You'll always be kids to me." she turned to face Eris-san, our manager, her smile never leaving her features. "Did they do well?"

Eris-san gave her a smile like she won the lottery. "They're fantastic! I'm sure these two are going to be a hit!"

Fate politely brushed the comment off. "Please don't speak so highly of us, we were only doing as we were told." she flashed her a lady killer smile.

"Don't be too modest. Honestly, I think you two will be well received." she warmly smiled. "Most of the models we scout are too stubborn. They get too cocky and always want to do things their way." Eris-san frowned a little but only for a short second before smiling again. "May I give you a run down on how things are going to be?"

"Yes, of course." I nodded.

She cleared her throat and her aura completely shifted from playful and friendly to business mode. "The photo shoot you had just now and the one you'll have later would be something like a teaser. It will be published next week on various teen magazines. How will it be welcomed by the public will decide if you get to continue or not. But you don't have to worry about anything. Like I said, you two are going to be a hit. The paparazzi will be around you in no time."

Fate grimaced. "That doesn't sound really good... the latter, I mean."

I laughed quietly. "We're already too popular at school as it is. Being models would just add oil to the fire but it's too late to back out now right?"

Mom sighed. "I don't want your rabid fan boys or fan girls to be camping in front of our house."

Eris-san chuckled. "Rest assured that your personal information won't be leaked." Her pale blue eyes landed on us. "Things will get official if you get scouted by a company from the entertainment industry. You will officially have your debut once recruited. According to your application, you two are musicians, correct?"

I blinked. "Uhh. We can play various instruments and sing quite a lot..." I poked Fate with my elbow. "Does that make us musicians?"

"Yes, you idiot." she muttered.

I frowned with a glare. "You said I was a freaking genius."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did-" A loud clap interrupted me from finishing my sentence.

"Alright ladies and gents! Five minutes is over. Start preparing for the next set!" The man in charge, Marco-san, started barking out orders with an overly gay voice that made me wanna laugh. He happily walked to where we were standing. "Ah, Admiral Lindy. A pleasure to have you here." He offered his hand for a handshake. Mom straightened herself and took his hand.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Marco? You haven't changed a bit." Mom smiled sweetly.

Marco-san grinned. "And you, my dear Admiral, is as stunning as ever." He brought a hand to his chest, clutching it as if he was in pain with a dreamy expression. "I thank you for giving me the opportunity to work with your angels. They're really charming."

Mom waved it off. "No need to thank me. It was my wife who made the arrangements. In fact, I only heard about this when she gave me a call when I was on the plane from Switzerland a little while ago."

I laughed. "So that explains the uniform."

She smirked. "I still need to finish some things back at the headquarters before I get my vacation."

Marco-san frowned. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could sit around while drinking coffee to you know, catch up."

"I'm really sorry-"

I interrupted. "Did you just say vacation?"

"I did." Mom smiled.

I fist pumped. "Yeah!"

"Finally! Someone to keep Mother on leash!" Fate laughed.

"A very, very short leash." I added with a grin.

Mom frowned. "Was she doing something I should know about?"

"Not really, just that she gets too concentrated on her work to worry about sleeping." Fate informed her.

"Is that so?" Mom slowly nodded. "Well then, I better take my leave to finish those paper works that are probably increasing every minute." After another kiss on the cheek for both of us and politely exchanging farewells with Marco-san and Eris-san, she hurriedly left. I slightly smirked knowing that she just couldn't wait to see Mother and scold her.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Excuse me." I took it out and walked to the hallways to avoid anyone from eavesdropping and pressed the answer button without bothering to look at who it was. "Hello?"

_'Hey, baby. What're you up to?'_

I smiled as my heart started beating wildly just at the sound of her voice. "Nothing much. Are you still at school?" I asked, twirling my hair with a finger.

She sighed. _'Yes. I got bored looking at papers so I wanted to hear your voice.'_

I chuckled as I sat on the floor with my back against the wall, keeping in mind to sit properly considering I'm still wearing the black dress they made me wear. "So now that you got to hear what you want, are you contented now?"

_'Not really. You'll have to satisfy me more.' _I swear I could feel her smirking at me. _'But seriously, looking at these papers makes me feel sick. It's all full of letters and numbers. Why not pictures? No wonder Nanoha ran off...' _I could only smile as she continued to rant something about papers for a while. _'...then there's a really cute cat on the hallway a while ago-'_

"Ginga..."

_'Yes?'_

"I love you."

There was a moment of silence before she responded with a giggle_. 'I love you, too.'_

Out of nowhere, I started humming. "_When a day is sad and done in the middle of the night, when you're fast asleep my love. Stay awake looking at your beauty, Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive_." I sang. "_Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life. Why you take such a hold of me girl, when I'm still trying to get my act right." _I finished the first verse and decided not to continue any further because I knew the second verse might piss her off. "Sooooooo, wanna catch a movie later?" I immediately offered to avoid her from asking why I sang what I sang cause I really don't know myself.

_'...Yeah, sure.'_ She was definitely blushing right now.

"I'll pick you up later when I'm done with my thing here. Bye. Love you." I hung up and laughed a little. With the phone still pressed against my ear, I continued where I left off. _"What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want, I don't see, what I have to offer. I should have been a season, guess you could see I had potential..."_

_"Do you know you're my miracle?"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Still no Hayate. But worry not, I'll try to pull off Fate's 'move' for the next chapter... if I can. Oh, and it's really disappointing to not read reviews from whoever is reading this. Now for another guessing game, Fate's move is related to what she mumbled, Could anyone guess what it is? "Sing.. dance... years." **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: God, I feel so nervous. I think I did a crappy job for this one. I hope you enjoy anyways and review. The magic button is just below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters... nor do I own the song.**

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

"Fuck it!" I threw the first thing I had my hand on, which happened to be an empty glass of water, to who knows where, shattering it completely. I totally regret sleeping at a time when I shouldn't be. I looked at the clock and it read, _5:40 pm. _Ginga left around four o'clock when we finished signing papers that I was glaring at right now. I looked around, looking for nothing in specific. The sight of familiar bookshelves, tables, the large double doors of the student council office, the window that showed how strong the rain had gotten gave me relief.

It came back, hunted me in my dreams.

The memories I tried so hard to forget.

I laughed bitterly. "This is so stupid..." I loosened my tie and let loose two of my uniform's buttons.

A soft knock on the door prevented me from throwing or kicking the table. "Hayate?"

"It's open." My voice was shaking a little, hopefully whoever was on the other side of the door hadn't notice. The door creaked open enough to give me a view at who it was. A tall blonde wearing a black button down shirt topped with black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black high cut converse shoes. "Oh, batman. I think you found the wrong room."

Rolling her eyes at my greeting, Fate smiled as she closed the door. "Hi."

I chuckled. "Hi yourself. Have a seat." I silently prayed that she wouldn't notice the mess I made when I threw the glass at a corner of the room.

Ignoring the chairs, she sat on the table in front of mine. "Feeling the heat?" She raised a brow at my disheveled uniform.

"It's raining."

"Pretty much. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Like you said, feeling the heat." I smirked. Instead of blushing like she used to she chuckled...

_...Oh my god, she chuckled._

I stood up and walked in front of the table she's sitting on. "Are _you_ alright?"

She leaned forward till our foreheads met with a grin. "Yes. More than fine actually." She leaned in closer. We were practically breathing in the same air now. "But you can always make me feel better." she purred.

I moved my face away. "Who the hell are you? Alicia? You're not Fate-chan. Fate Testarossa Harlaown is not that... that blunt or seductive!"

She pouted. "I'm Fate and am I supposed to be offended by that?"

We seriously looked at each other before laughing.

"Whatever, Hayate. I just came to see how you were doing."

I gestured at the desk behind me that had bunch of papers piled on top. "These, my dear friend, summarizes how my day went by. How 'bout you? Aren't you supposed to be with Alicia?"

She looked at the papers on top of my desk and gave it a wary eye. "I was with Alicia." she simply answered.

I frowned. "Sorry Fate-chan, but telling me that you were with her doesn't tell me how your day was."

She yawned. "It was fine. Work was kind of tiring."

"Work?" I raised a brow. "You? Work?"

She smiled mischievously. "It's a secret."

I gave her my puppy eyes. "C'mon, Fate-chaaaan. You can at least tell me."

"You'll find out soon." When I added the trembling effect on my pouting lips she wavered with a sigh. "I can give you hints if you want."

_Close enough._

I proudly smirked at her. "Bring it on! I, the great Hayate Yagami, shall uncover your secret!"

She tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmm. It kind of involves clothes and entertainment."

"..."

She grinned at me. "What? I thought you said you'll uncover my secr-"

"OH MY GOD! YOU WORK AT A STRIP CLUB! AT DAYLIGHT TOO!" I squealed.

Her grin did a complete 180 degree and blushed a hundred shades of red. "Shut up you pervert! I don't do that!" she looked away and glared at the floor.

_Oops, guess I went too far._

"Fate-chan..." I cooed and got no response. "Ne, Fate-chan. I was just joking around." Still no response.

I moved closer to where she sat and rested a hand on her knee. My other hand flew to her cheek to make her face me. Slowly I closed in, kissed her, not on the lips but just a little lower on the side. "Sorry."

"I would have appreciated it even more if you kissed the right spot." she murmured with her eyes closed.

I pulled away, for real this time. "Okay, that's enough goofing around." I said even if the kiss just now wasn't just a joke to me.

Her eyes that said everything yet completely nothing at the same time met mine. "Do you mind if we walk for a while?"

I nodded with a smile. "I'll go with you anywhere."

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

I smiled back. Hayate's always been like this. She doesn't ask why or what. All that mattered was that it was me. Jumping out of my seat, I offered my hand to her that she took without a moment of hesitation.

We walked down the familiar hallways with a comfortable silence. Having her fingers entwined with mine gave me the peace of mind I longed for. "So, why aren't you with Alicia anymore?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh. They went to watch a movie at the mall."

"They?"

"Her and Ginga." I smiled. "They invited me to join but I told them I don't watch porn."

She stopped in her tracks, flabbergasted. "What? They actually allow porn on public cinemas?"

I chuckled. "I wasn't referring to the movie. I was talking about the two of them getting it on."

She laughed. "They probably can't keep their hands in check in the dark."

"Trust me, they can't. They are like the epitome of rabid bunnies in heat."

"What a perfect way to describe your sister and her girlfriend." She commented with a hint of playful sarcasm.

We continued chatting non stop that we didn't even realized we already made it outside the high school department. The scent of rain was more than a reminder. I mentally calculated how long it would take for us to get to the Infinity Library if we run. "So princess, ready to take a shower in the rain?"

"You're planning to play on the rain?" she asked but I could see that she was already preparing herself.

"Nah. We're running to the library."

Without saying anything, she broke into a sprint. "Hey!" I shouted as I ran after her. Who would have thought that Hayate was fast.

I smirked. _But not fast enough._ I decided to kick my speed up, and so I did. I caught her by the arm and pulled her to me. "Gotcha." I whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind as the rain continued to fall on us.

"You don't have to try to catch me you know." she seriously whispered. "No matter how far I go, I'll always come back running to you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Do you trust me then?" I couldn't really see her face right now but I could care less since she's within my grasp.

"You need not to ask. I trust you with my life."

"As do I." Pulling back, I ran to the library, knowing that she'll follow after me. We we're soaked when we reached our destination. I took my jacket off and placed it on a nearby table. I quietly reached for her hand and tugged her to the elevator.

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

"Ne, Hayate-chan. Close your eyes." she said with a smile as we stepped out of the elevator and moved to the center of the room. I didn't know why all the tables and chairs were piled at every corner of the room, save for the entrance of the balcony. The lights were somewhat dimmed, creating a romantic atmosphere.

I blinked. "Why?" I already could feel my uneasiness for high places.

Fate pouted. "Just do it please? Promise me you won't open them no matter what happens or what I'll do."

I stared at her.

She stared back.

"...Fine, fine." I gave in and did as I was told.

"Do you know how to waltz?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. What about it?" I answered without opening my eyes which was really annoying.

"We'll be doing that." Fate said happily as she made me place a hand over her shoulder while she intertwined her right hand to my left, her other hand was on my lower back.

My eyes flew open. "What? Me? You? Waltz?"

"I told you not to open your eyes." she pouted again. "Trust me please?"

I didn't say anything and just closed my eyes again, keeping in mind not to open them until she tells me to do so. Before I could even ask how are we going to dance without music, Fate started humming a tune I'm very familiar of. _A thousand years..._

_"The day we met..." _she sang slowly as my body smoothly swayed with every move she made.

_"Frozen, I held my breath..."_

_"Right from the start."_

_"I knew that I'd found a home for my heart... beats fast." _Gliding across the floor, the rhythm of the song she sang matched perfectly with the pouring of the rain outside.

_"Colors and promises..."_

_"How to be brave..."_

_"How can I love when I'm afraid... to fall..." _the lyrics had hit me like a bullet train as she maneuvered me into a low dip. I wanted to lean on her for support, feeling like my knees would give out at any moment but I didn't.

_"But watching you stand alone."_

_"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..."_

_"One step closer..." _Every time I would try to open my eyes, she would squeeze my hand in a gentle manner, telling me that I was safe within her grasp, that it was safe to keep my eyes shut as this moment took place.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you..."_

_"Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved for a thousand years."_

_"I'll love you for a thousand more..." _With her fervent hold on me, it took me longer to realize that she had already led us into the open balcony where her lips landed on mine softly into an enciting kiss that made my entire entity crumble.

_"Time stands still..."_

_"Beauty in all she is."_ I felt it all... her heart beat, her intense gaze making my insides melt into pudding.

_"I will be brave."_

_"I will not let anything take... away..."_

_"What's standing in front of me..."_ With that said, I felt her renew her hold on me. Tighter, possessive, gentle.

_"Every breath. Every hour has come to this."_

_"One step closer..." _

_"I have died everyday waiting for you..."_

_"Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years..."_

_"I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

_"And all along I believed I would find you..."_ Fate had let go of my hand to wrap her arms around me and I did the same.

Softly, she whispered. _"Time has brought your heart to me... I have loved you for a thousand years."_

_"I'll love you for a thousand more..."_ She finished, taking me in another low dip as she gently pressed her soft lips against mine.

_One step too close, two steps too far and this moment being imprinted in my heart like a treasure that is mine to forever hold dear._

* * *

**A/N: Believe me when I say, I DON'T FREAKIN HAVE AN IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I might try to move on to the modeling thing or Hayate's past. I'll see what would fit my mood. Anyway, you know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW! Or no update my amigo~. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please do understand that I had to get this out of my computer. I kind of held back with the sixth chapter, so this is NOT the seventh, consider this as chapter 6.5 if you wish. Don't sue me for this =.=**

**This is short. You've been warned. Super short. You've been warned again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything~**

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

"I'm not rushing you in to anything..." I murmured loud enough for her to hear even against the heavy rain. "All I'm asking is for you to be mine..." I smirked. "Or make me yours."

A slight frown graced her lips. Her arms around my neck grew firm. "You're not giving me much of a choice." she chuckled, her eyes meeting mine. "But since I'm already yours, even before all of this, I'd be happy to claim what's mine." declared Hayate with a smile.

I grinned. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"Hmm... I dunno, why don't you find out?" She pulled me down for another kiss but there was certainly something desperate about it. So I kissed back with equal need.

"I'll... take it... as a... 'yes' then." I whispered in between kisses. Hayate quietly moaned in response. Something about it flipped a switch in me. Much to my great disappointment, she pulled away. She was smiling at me, a care free smile like how it's supposed to be. "Wow. You're mine... officially." I whispered more to myself. I smiled broadly and wanted nothing more than to carry her off her feet and run away somewhere but that would have to wait.

"Close your eyes again."

She blinked. "Why?"

I pouted. "C'mon, Hayate-chan. Please?"

She stared at me

I stared back.

Déjà vu.

"Fine." she sighed and closed her eyes.

I walked beside her. "Fate-chan?" She visibly trembled when the physical contact was lost.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I softly whispered. "I'm right here." She placed her hand on my own that was on her waist and held it tight. I held her other hand to reassure her that I really wouldn't go anywhere. I looked ahead and did another calculation. "Take six steps forward. Oh and don't open your eyes until the sixth step." I sheepishly smiled even if she can't see me and guided her as we took the six steps.

_One. When you're lost, here I am. Forever with you._

_Two. It is only for you that my heart beats._

_Three. You are my everything._

_Four. Your voice will always resound in me. _

_Five. If you want, just call my name, I will come to you. Wherever you may be._

_Six. This is my promise._

_Somehow, I didn't have the guts to say all those._

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

_Terrifyingly beautiful._

_How could I blind myself to such beauty. Thousands of light spread just below where I stand. I feel my entire body shiver badly. Why? Why did I have this fear of heights, when I could just stay here, in her arms where the world is still._

"I don't really know the complete details about what happened that night..." Fate whispered as she tightened her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. "I know you still refuse to talk about it. You used to love this kind of places, this view. It was you after all who I got my hobby of loitering in high places. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"...Y-yes, it is."

"I promise to love you without reservation," I felt the determination in her voice as we both looked ahead. "to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams, I only wish you would do the same."

"I won't promise you anything..." came my raspy voice. "I'll try."

"That's good enough." I heard a smile in her voice. "Well, then. Let's get you home. I don't want Rein-chan gutting my spine out-" I held her arm in place when she started to loosen her hold.

"...Just a little longer." I begged.

She responded by kissing the visible skin at the side of my neck. "We have eternity."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I'm almost free from school! FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**The magic button is just below! Do it, make my day and I'll update faster. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Each and every one of them is very much appreciated. For chapters 6 and 6.5, particularly the confession part, that was how far I could go without using the sentence "I love you." I was quite contented with the result myself. ^o^**

**Oh and please take note that Rein and Zwei here is not the same person. Zwei, in this story, is a bubbly kid. (couldn't resist) But I did try to use Vivio instead... it just didn't work out. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

"Might I ask, where have you been?" Rein-chan glared at me then at Fate-chan, standing in front of the doorway with her frightening aura. "All soaked up as well." She only gets pissed off in rare occasions. Unfortunately, this was one of them.

"We... umm, played?" Fate scratched the back of her head.

Rein sighed. "What are you? Kids?"

"Teenagers." I corrected.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time since we opened the door. Rein took my school bag from my grasp, that we almost forgot at the office, like she always does when I come home. "Just come in already. You too, Fate."

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to impose. I just came here to bring Hayate back that's all."

I chuckled. "How sweet of you."

"Anything for you, my dear." She winked at me.

"What's up with you two?" Rein-chan raised a brow. "Anyway, that wasn't a request. It was an order." She stated with authority.

Fate straightened herself. "Aye..."

"Weeein-chaaan! Is Hayape-chan home?" came a shrilling voice from the living room accompanied by the padding of small feet against the tiled floor. A child with long silvery blue hair came into view with a cheerful smile. "Huwah! Fape-oneechan!" she practically tackled my girl... _wait, what?_...to the floor with a bone crushing hug.

"Ow." Fate grimaced at the impact but immediately recovered. "Hey, kiddo. Slow down I'm not going anywhere." she ruffled Zwei's hair with a smile of her own.

Zwei beamed, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Ne, ne! You'll stay for dinner, right?" she shook Fate back and forth by the shoulders.

"Yes, she will." I answered for her.

Rein cut in, "After taking a real shower, both of you."

"Yep, yep. You could use the one in the guest room." I told Fate who was too busy getting attacked by a child who was almost two times smaller than her.

"Zwei, get of me. You're gonna get wet-"

"I don't wannaaa~" Zwei whined.

Fate sighed in a good manner and reached her hand out to pat Zwei whose puppy eyes got big and wobbly. "Fine, fine. But I'll have to take a shower."

"I want one too!"

"But-"

"Just give up, Fate-chan." I grinned. "You're not winning against her."

She smiled. "If you say so."

* * *

**Alicia P.O.V**

"Well, that was boring." I sighed forlornly as we walked around the mall with no particular destination in mind.

Ginga raised a brow at me. "The movie or...?"

"The movie! Geez, it's never boring doing this and that with you." I winked.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hardly."

She smiled and took a sip from her unfinished soda."Where do you wanna go next?" she asked.

"Hmm." I checked my wristwatch. "7:08. Do you still have somewhere you want to go?"

"Not really, but it could be fun if we walk on the streets, since it isn't raining anymore." she grinned.

"Sure, let's do that." I reached for her hand that wasn't holding the soda and held it tight.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere." she chuckled as she took another small sip and begun our journey.

_I know. I just can't help it._

"So, how did it go with Fate?" she asked after five minutes of walking and I was quite surprise that her soda was still far from finished.

"It was fine. Very fine." I answered.

"You mean she's-"

"Yep!" I gave her a grin.

"That's good to know." she laughed. "It really took her years to realize it."

I shook my head. "No, maybe she just needed something, anything or in her case, _anyone _to push her. My guess is that, she didn't want to confuse or give another emotional attack on Hayate even more, especially after what happened three years ago." After thinking about it tons of times, this was the conclusion I reached.

She nodded. "That does make sense. Hayate was a total mess after it."

I sighed at the memory. "Tell me about it. She was unresponsive to any stimulation or to the things that was happening around her for two days. Shamal even had to sedate her to make her sleep peacefully."

"You can't really blame her."

I frowned. "I know but still, it's something I don't want to happen again. Even if it's impossible for it to repeat its self." I grumbled. This seriously killed my happy mood though it was my fault for mentioning it.

Ginga somehow felt my mood change and gave me a kiss on the cheek."Okay, enough of that. What did you have to do hours ago anyway?"

I smirked benignly. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself." We chatted all the way, most of it involved her making me spill the beans about my work as I relentlessly tried my best against those puppy eyes and pleading looks. In my peripheral vision, I could see two guys holding something that resembled a bottle of booze following and ogling at us. I stopped walking, making her stop as well.

"Something wrong?" Ginga sweetly asked, unaware that we were being followed for quite some time.

I smiled warmly at her before I half turned to face our unwanted stalkers. "Is there something I can help you with..." I looked at them from head to toe in half a second to know how to address them. _Drunkards._ "Sirs?"

The taller of the two gave us an ugly smirk as he flailed to walk near us, the shorter guy following clumsily. "Ah, you could help us in tons of ways." he was surprisingly articulate even if he was obviously drunk. "The two of you are so beautiful... _hiccup..._ it would be such a waste to be left alone. _Hiccup._Why don't we hang out and... _hiccup..._ have some fun?_" _he slurred as he dared to put his free hand on Ginga's waist. My eyes burned at the gesture.

_You're not getting away with that._

"Sure, why don't we?" I took the thankfully half full cup of soda from _my _girl's unsuspecting hand and spilled its contents on the uncivilized man's face who dared to invade _my _beloved's personal space. "But I just thought of something a lot more fun than hanging out since you've angered me." I snarled.

"Alicia, _don't._" _My_ girlfriend warned.

"Why you little-!" I threw the now empty cup at his face nonchalantly as if I were throwing some piece of paper to the trash can.

"I'm really sorry." I smirked to mask my burning rage and walked in between him and Ginga. My hand snaked from just above the his belt to his chest._ He's not even well built._ I patted him softly, adding more force to each pat until he was pushed back and with the help of the alcohol he had drunk, he landed on the ground with a thump. "Oh, did that hurt?" I innocently asked and with a deadlier tone, I continued. "Get the hell up. The fun is just about to start."

He cursed loudly and stood up, raising the bottle he held to smash it on my head that I would have been glad to get hit by if he could aim accurately at an inebriated state but stopped half way when a sword was pointed at his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a stern voice beside me. Her tall stature, framed by long pink hair done in a high ponytail, was well defined like always. "If you do so much as to leave a scar on her..." she left her threat hanging but it was enough to send those two guys running away after a short round of curses.

"Signum." I sighed. "Here to ruin my fun?" I closed my eyes to calm my still boiling blood.

Signum eyed me for a while to check if I had any injuries. "That's not how you thank people, Alicia." she said as she sheathed Levantine.

Before I could answer with a witty come back, a hard slap greeted my cheek. "What the hell do you think you were doing!? You could have hurt yourself!" Ginga took me by the collar and looked like she wanted nothing more than to slap the living soul out of me.

"But I'm fine, aren't I?"

"That's not the point!" Tears began to pool in her eyes. "You stupid idiot... do you not have any idea how dangerous that was..." she looked down to cover her eyes but I could see that her tears had started to fall.

"Ginga..." I lifted her chin with my finger to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry. That was reckless of me." I apologized.

Her hands that were tightly curled on the collar of my shirt loosened as she decided to wrap them around my neck and rest her head on my chest. "Never do that again."

"I promise."

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

I stepped out of the shower wearing borrowed clothes from Rein with Zwei happily attached to my back. "Ne, onee-chan?"

"Yes?" I craned my head to the side to face her.

"Is Alicha-sama coming?" she asked.

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Alicia-sama?"

"Un!" she nodded.

"Talk about influencing the youth..." I mumbled to myself. My phone that was in my jacket's inner pocket, the only reason it didn't got wet, vibrated loudly on the small coffee table of the guest room that looked like it was some high class hotel suite. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. "Speaking of the devil..." I pressed the answer button and held it against my ear. "How may I help you, Alicha-sama?" I greeted in a very formal yet childish tone.

_'Zwei?'_

"No, you daughter of a freaking doctor." I annoyingly rolled my eyes. Zwei was already poking my cheek quietly asking who it is. I mouthed a _'wait a minute'_ to which she obediently complied to.

_'Are you at Hayate's?'_

"Yes. But she's not here. Do you need anything?"

She laughed. _'No, no. I told mom you were going to stay over. I already talked to Signum who should be there by now. I gave her your uniform and school bag.'_

"You did what?"

_'It's not like Shamal or Rein... or Zwei would let you go home when it's already so dark out.'_

I sighed. "Okay, okay." Zwei jumped off my back and ran to the bed where she used it like a trampoline.

"Fate-chan?" Hayate entered the room after one knock with a paper bag in hand which probably contained my uniform.

"Talk to you later, bye." I hung up hurriedly. "Hey." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and handed me the bag. "A gift from the devil."

"Thanks."

"Dinner is ready. I came here to personally drag you to the dining table." she smirked.

"You don't have to be so rough about it." I chuckled and slowly closed in. She cupped my cheek and crashed her lips on mine. Sadly, we were interrupted by a certain child who did not hesitate to jump and cling on my back after a good ten seconds of lip locking.

"Ne, ne! What are you doing?" Zwei asked excitedly.

Hayate laughed. "Playing. We were playing french."

I blushed. "Hayate!"

"What? I censored myself, didn't I? It's just you who's thinking dirty." she grinned.

"I call it sexy mind."

* * *

**A/N: Still no idea what to write next. Forgive me if the chapters all seem like a bunch of one shots :| I don't really have a plot in mind and just follow my instincts. You know the drill, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally done! Below, is why I rated my fic T. Go find out for yourselves. :3**

**Warning, this is kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room. The sun had just barely risen but I was more than awake. I played with Hayate's hair as she slept peacefully with her head on my shoulder. Zwei, on the other hand, decided to ignore the comforts of the soft mattress and slept on top of me, giving me a rather uncomfortable night but who cares? I finally got everything I would ever wish for right here.

Zwei groaned and sat up slowly, straddling me. She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Onee-chan? Hayape-chan?" she blinked a few times, her smile grew with each blink.

I smiled at her. "Good morning, Zwei." I raised a finger in front of my lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet because Hayate was still fast asleep which she immediately understood.

She beamed brightly with all signs of sleepiness thrown out of the window and jumped out of the bed. I had to hold back on laughing at her cuteness while she tip toed to the door. She broke in to a mad sprint, probably to the kitchen, after she succeeded opening and not really closing the door without making much of a noise.

I yawned and twisted my aching body to face Hayate while being careful not to move my right arm so much to avoid waking her up. My fingers lightly traced her jaw then down to her neck. "You have no idea how important you are to me..." I silently mumbled and closed my eyes with the intention of sleeping since it was still a little early.

After dozing off for about ten minutes, a warm hand traced my facial features, the same way I did. I opened my eyes and saw light blue eyes peering at me. Without ceremony and as if by instinct, our lips touched. She shifted, she was now on top of me on all fours.

_Closer..._

I gently pulled her closer to feel her more, our lips never parting for more than an inch. The buttons of her white shirt slowly came undone and since mine had no buttons, her hand resorted to slip in down on my stomach. I moaned breathlessly at the feeling.

_Deeper..._

Simple lip locking wasn't so satisfying anymore so I poked her lower lip with the tip of my tongue. And deeper we went. Moans and whimpers filled the room while we continued to... play french... as my little raccoon had phrased. I've always been a lot more physically active than Hayate, so I was quite surprised when she utterly dominated me. Her tongue explored my mouth. Tracing, memorizing, marking. It was only when she was satisfied with her work that she decided to mark her next territory which happened to be my neck. She bit, hard enough to make me wince before licking and looking for another spot to repeat the ceremony on.

"Mother of god! Get a room!"

We froze. Hayate, who didn't even look up and god knows if a little shame does exist in her, recovered first. "Oh, Rein-chan. This is a room." she grinned against my neck and bit the spot just above my collar bone gently this time.

I resisted the urge to facepalm while Rein stood by door, shock plastered on her face. I almost failed to notice Zwei who was standing next to Rein if she didn't talk. "Was Hayape-chan and Onee-chan playing french again?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Hayate laughed, finally raising her head. "No, we were playing the raccoon eating a very appetizing acorn game." she purred. Okay, that's it. I facepalmed.

Rein gave the innocent Zwei a look. "_Again_?" she repeated then turned to us. "When did you two-"

"Last night." Hayate smiled at her.

After digesting the information, she sighed, running a hand through her silver hair. "If that happens every morning, I'm afraid you'll have to lock the door and I hope to god that nothing happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night!" I sat up abruptly, knocking Hayate off me but safely landed on the opposite end of the bed.

"You're getting defensive, Fate-chan." Hayate chuckled.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"Definitely defensive..." I heard Rein murmur.

Zwei giggled. "I wanna play too!"

_This... is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

"So, which scarf do you want?" I held two of them in each of my hand. A plain white scarf on my right and a brown checkered on my left.

Fate didn't even look at it and tugged the scarf I held on my left hand. "I wouldn't be needing this if you didn't do that." she pouted, wrapping the scarf messily around her neck.

I raised a brow with an amused grin. "Would you prefer I hadn't?" I knelt in front of the bed she was sitting on and started properly fixing her scarf for her.

"I didn't say that." she said as she watched me or at least I thought she is. I looked up when I was done but didn't stand. Her eyes were looking directly at mine, asking for something that I didn't quite get. She moved in. _School._ That would be the first thing I'll think about when my brain would go back to its normal function. It was all very slow and smooth. Her lips on mine. Mine on hers.

"Mother of- go on, I'll get used to it but please, close the door next time." We parted and glanced at the door. Rein stood there with our bags in hand. "School. Breakfast. Late."

I blinked, trying to get my brain to function normally again. "Oh. Here I thought I was already having my breakfast."

"Hayate!" Fate exclaimed with her face flushed. I gave her pouting lips one last rub of mine before standing up.

"I'm not really hungry so I'll skip breakfast." I took my bag from Rein. "Is grandfather home?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, he left earlier than usual."

I nodded, knowing why then turned to Fate. "Ne, Fate-chan. I was planning on making a detour. You can go to class before me." I made sure my tone didn't leave any rooms for arguments. As I walked away, I felt their somewhat worried glances.

"Hayate?" Fate grabbed my wrist gently.

I laughed a little. "I just forgot to do something yesterday. I'll go and finish it up." I gave her a passionately chaste kiss to hold her in place which worked effectively.

I felt intense relief as I closed the door of my own home shut behind me. The weather had improved from rainy to freaking sunny. I'm quite lucky to have a house that was conveniently located inside TSAB, courtesy of the dean himself.

I've noticed that most students was still loitering around. Those who noticed me back, either gives me a curt bow or a respectful smile. I only nodded in recognition, mentally sighing at every greeting I receive. I continued to walk to a more secluded part of the huge campus. Upon reaching a greenhouse, I took a deep breath, pushed the glass door open and stepped in.

"Damn, plants as always." I sighed. A couple of steps ahead of me is a lone door attached to the wall of the staircase leading to a small balcony where you could observe the plants and flowers alike. As I walked to the door, where no regular student is allowed to enter, I felt apprehension build up inside me. My hand gripped the knob, debating whether to proceed or chicken out.

_Get it together, Hayate. She's waiting for you._

With that in mind, I twisted the door knob open.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to say this... CLIFFHANGER! Review and I'll update faster, you have my word.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *Pops confetti* Yey! My longest chapter so far~ (dunno if that's a good or a bad thing, tell me.) I didn't describe the garden much because I wanted to leave it to your imagination since a lot of you are so _imaginative._ (yes, yes, that was a pun)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters~**

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

The room, if you could call it a room, was small but definitely fancy. It only contained an elevator but air-conditioned nonetheless with its floor carpeted red. I somehow felt my eye twitch when I saw the elevator and walked to it.

"Should I?" My shaking finger was now hovering the button needed to open it. _It has been a long time.._ _you owe her a visit._ Taking a deep breath, my finger pushed the button. I regretted not being able to bang my head against its steel door before it opened. I quickly settled myself inside, waited for the door to close and literally punched the lowest button of the controls. I tapped my foot impatiently and crossed my arms, feeling so god damned nervous all of a sudden.

"Where is the fucking elevator music when you want to fucking hear it!?" I shouted out of pure exasperation. _Calm down. I'm not going to lose the facade I've been putting up in front of public all these years._ I ran a hand through my hair, sighing in the process. A very appealing noise reached my ears as the elevator continued to go down. It was getting distinct every second. The melody, not missing a single beat.

_Piano? Who the hell-_

My unfinished question was soon going to be answered when my ride came to a halt. I uncrossed my arms and stood straight, bringing out my toughest poker face as the door slid open. I had to blink. Once. Twice. It was simply beautiful. You wouldn't expect something this grand to be kept underground but there's a reason for that. An artificial underground garden supported by artificial light. It was wide. Very wide, almost one-fourths of TSAB.

A certain melodious music caught my attention just like it had at the elevator. A slender purple haired woman sitting in front of a grand piano had her eyes closed as her fingers danced gracefully over the keys.

I fought not to smirk and to keep my poker face on. _So, it really is from Precia-san where Fate and Alicia got their mad piano skills from._

"Hayate? It's about time you went here for a visit." came a gruff voice from the garden gazebo. It was when he spoke that Precia-san stopped playing to spare me a look, it seemed that she was too engrossed in playing that she didn't notice me. Lindy-san was there too with grandfather, an ever so present smile plastered on her face.

I bowed curtly. "Good day, Dr. Precia, Admiral Lindy, sir." I heard a small sigh from my grandfather, probably because of my formality.

Lindy-san gave me a small wave. "Ara, Hayate-chan. Formal as always."

"I apologize." I bowed again.

Precia-san chuckled and stood from the piano bench. She ruffled my hair before taking my hand and pulled me to the gazebo. "Here to visit her, I suppose?" she asked in a kind voice.

I ruefully smiled. "Yes, it has been three years. She must really hate me right now."

"Oh? There's no way Aiko would hate you for something like that." she offered me a seat in front of a small round coffee table across my grandfather and the admiral. As I sat down, I could feel an interrogation about to begin.

"How are you feeling?" My grandfather asked.

"I'm fine." I simply answered. In times like this, it is important to keep your answers as short and as simple as possible.

He nodded and looked at me in the eye then sighed. "I'll cut the chase, Hayate."

"I'd prefer it that way, sir."

He slightly frowned at the way I addressed him. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" I knew that he meant nothing despite the way he asked.

"Am I not allowed to visit my own mother's grave?" I answered with a question without missing a beat.

"It's not that you're not allowed to. In fact, you are more than welcome." He finally averted his eyes from mine and took a sip from his tea.

"It's true that you have given me directions on how to get here." I paused, looking for the proper words. "But it is only until this morning that I had the... courage to actually visit." I looked down at my hands resting on my lap. "It's her birthday and... I thought paying her a visit... might make her happy." I felt a hand on my shoulder, urging me to look up. I did and met Precia-san's calm gaze.

"That idiot is probably jumping up and down right now." she smiled. "But you should have seen her when she found out she was pregnant. She practically used the school's PA system and started squealing 'I'm pregnant! Hooray!'. Thankfully, she was the dean's daughter back then and that it was night time or else she might have gotten fired from her teaching job."

I laughed, not having any problems imagining it. "She was a very troublesome daughter." My grandfather commented but had a fond smile on his face.

"Troublesome is quite an understatement." Lindy-san grinned. "Being buried under the underground was also her idea."

"So she was the one who built this up?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, this place is actually a present from her to you." Precia-san placed a cup of tea in front of me. "You are turning eighteen on June, right? She wanted this place to be the venue for it. She wanted to give you a glimpse of something that seemed impossible." she gestured at the open space garden, quietly asking me for a walk to where my mother was buried. "Well then, we don't want to keep her waiting."

"Wait, Precia-san. I have something to say before we go to her." My gaze went to her teal haired wife. "Admiral Lindy... I know that I should have done this a long time ago. But because a part of me just can't move on from the past..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"It's okay, Hayate-chan. I perfectly understand. It's been hard for you, having to witness all that. The case of your mother's murder has been suspended because no one really saw what happened aside from you. That event left you emotionally unstable so we weren't able to... interrogate you." she rested her elbows on the table and her chin on a closed fist. "Now, I ask of you, are you ready to tell us what happened?" I felt anxiety under her formal tone.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

**Alicia P.O.V**

"Vacant period without Ginga sucks." I grumbled as I walked aimlessly around the campus. I removed my tie and safely tucked it away in my blazer's inner pocket. Those who saw the little action I made squealed in delight.

"Alicia?" I froze on the spot. I know that voice anywhere. My facial expression slowly grew grim.

"How can I be of service, senpai?" I asked without turning around.

"I want to talk to you." she requested.

_Are you really in any position to ask me for something like that?_

I chuckled. "Talk? Was there still somethings that was left unsaid?"

She hesitated before speaking. "I promise it won't take long."

Reminding myself to keep a smile on my face, I turned to look at her. "Sure." I started walking to a more deserted part of the campus. I found one near a small fountain and there was also a vending machine nearby. I gestured to one of the free benches. "Stay here, senpai. I'll go get something for us to drink." After having a can of iced coffee, that she likes the most, and a bottle of water in hand, I walked to the bench she was sitting on and offered her the iced coffee. She took the offered can with both hands and thanked me. I mumbled a 'your welcome' before sitting beside her.

I played with the bottle of water as silence reigned over us. I passed it from my left hand to my right, repeatedly. "Please don't talk or act like we're on war." she broke the silence, staring intently at my hands that played with the bottle.

"The war you and I had was long over..." I smiled my usual smile. "It ended with you as the victor."

"How could you call that victory?" she demanded hotly. "You were the one who ran off."

"After I got my heart chewed out." I spat back. I lost my composure faster than expected. "I was there for you when you needed me the most. I ignored everything and everyone just to give you my whole attention. I did everything you asked of me and even did things without you asking."

"Look, Alicia, I know I've been unfair to you but I did love you!" Her fingers found and intertwined itself to mine. "I still do..." she added.

"But you did not plan on being with me..." I whispered. "You just needed someone to make you feel good about yourself again. Someone to help you deal with the pain someone else caused. You just felt lonely..." I looked into her eyes and stared hard. "You used me and I admit that you had me believing every single word you said. Had you told me that unicorns existed I would have believed you at a heartbeat." I stood up, removing my hand from hers. After taking about three steps away from her I stopped and remembered something that brought out a genuine smile on my face. "I'm glad you didn't run after me that day."

I felt her stare at my back confusingly so I continued. "I'm glad that we didn't work out like how others wanted us to because if we did, I wouldn't be with the wonderful lady I'm with right now."

She sighed in a good manner. "Nakajima-san is quite a catch, isn't she?"

I grinned. "You have no idea-" The sudden warmth on my back cut me off. Firm arms locked itself around my waist. "Senpai?"

"I wish you happiness." she whispered. Her arms tightened as she said this and buried her face in my hair.

"Your actions are contradicting your words, senpai. Like it always had..." I unhooked her arms from my waist. I twisted to face her and brushed her tears away with the back of my fingers.

"That bad habit of yours..." she mumbled. "You always smile at every single thing even if deep inside... you're already hurting."

"Well, what can I say? I'm pretty stubborn and insecure. I love pretending." I took my neck tie from my pocket and started wrapping it around her wrist, making a cute knot. "There you go, senpai!" I beamed and turned to walk away.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"A farewell present. Oh, calling it an exchange gift might be more appropriate."

"I still haven't given you anything."

I laughed with my back turned to her and waved an earring between my fingers. "This will do."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "You and your god damned fingers..."

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V**

_I could never forget the look on her usually enigmatic eyes. Distant and cold. Her voice losing all emotion as she retold, for the first time, what happened on that day. I could only bite my lip to keep my emotions in check, I am after all, an admiral. I trained myself to see and handle situations objectively. But I certainly don't know how to deal with this one in a calm manner. It isn't everyday that your best friend gets killed by the man you have entrusted her to. It isn't everyday that a child would see her mother's life brutally slip away right in front of her and be able to smile and laugh like nothing happened after two days of being unstable. That was what that bastard gave her daughter as a birthday present._

_Hayate Yagami... what is behind that deceiving smile of yours?_

"What are you thinking?" My wife asked while she buckled her seat belt and started the car's engine.

"I can't believe my suspicions were correct." I bit my lip. "Now I have a son of a bitch to hunt."

"Your language, dear." she reminded me as she kept her eyes on the road and begun to speed up.

I laughed humorlessly. "Being with the military does that to you. You can never get your soldiers to work hard with just simple words."

She slightly frowned. "We don't have that at hospitals but I've always wanted to try cursing during operations. Something like, 'Hand me the fucking scalpel, bitches! Now get to fucking work! We have a fucking life to save!' yeah, something like that." she laughed.

"That's one big dream you got there."

She grinned. "No, it's not a dream. I mean, what more could I dream for? I have two lady-slash-male killer blonde daughters, a handsome son and a sexy admiral as my wife."

I smirked. "Maybe a baby sister for Fate?"

She stepped on the brakes abruptly. "I am _not_ going to keep another bun in the oven." she glared at me.

I raised my hands in front of me in a defensive manner. "Hey, that was just a suggestion."

Her glare hardened. "And I still can't believe you kicked me out of my own hospital yesterday."

"Oh, come on. That was like twenty four hours ago. Why complain about it now?"

"We are so not doing _this and that_ for a whole week." she deadpanned.

I bit my lip then nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry?"

"Forgiven." She smiled sweetly and started driving again.

I rolled my eyes. _Me and my bipolar wife._

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

"Have you copied everything that I recently wrote on the board?" My favorite teacher, Carim-sensei asked the whole class. Said class chorused a 'Yes, sensei.' but that only applies to them. Not me. I wasn't in the mood to write and my mind is a little preoccupied by a certain brunette who decided to ditch class.

"Good because all that I have written on the board, that was worth ten pages of your notebook, is false. Now, if you would be so kind not to grumble, I would like to give the true equation now." she smirked as majority of my classmate's jaw fell. I grinned in amusement, knowing that it was false all along.

_Definitely my favorite teacher._

Her eyes landed on me. "Harlaown-san, something you find amusing? Well, I guess you haven't fell for my 'trap'. But I'll get you someday." she fondly smiled at me.

"I'm always ready for a good challenge, sen-"

The door slid open, cutting me off. "I'm sorry for being late, Carim-sensei." A smiling Hayate apologized. "There were somethings I had to discuss with the dean. I hope you understand." she offered but I could tell she was lying.

"It's quite fine, Yagami-san." Carim-sensei gestured for her to take her seat. All eyes was on her as she did so. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at other people watching her every action. She was two chairs away from me so I had to wait for class to wait before I could talk to her.

After Carim-sensei taught us how to use the real equation she gave one loud clap and a devious smile. _Wait... I know that smile..._

"Pop quiz in three minutes!" she stated and caused a groan from majority of my classmates. "Now, now, no groaning. This will be a quiz for two to ease your pain." she stated with a straight face. "Go on and find your partners."

I stood up from my chair and went to Hayate. I took the nearest chair available and placed it in front of her table. "Partners?" I asked with a grin.

She grinned back and gave me a swift peck on the cheek. "Of course." she skimmed through her notes. "We are sooo going to ace this test." she sighed, a little disappointed.

I raised a brow. "Not happy about it?"

"No, just that it is kind of a waste of time when I could be somewhere private with you... playing." she winked.

Smirking, I loosened my scarf. "Actually, we could do that right now."

"In front of all these people? I never thought you had it in you." her smile slowly changed from cheerful to seductive. "Mhm, it would be quite enjoyable to do public stunts."

"I have a better idea." Without warning, I stepped on her foot... _hard..._ she yelped and caught the whole class' attention. "Oh, Hayate-chan, are you alright?" I knelt beside her as she gave me the largest scowl I had ever received in my life.

"Is everything alright there?" Carim-sensei asked worriedly.

"Oh, dear, she broke her foot." I tried to sound like an accented English lady. "Sorry, sensei, but I'll have to get her foot checked." I carried her off her chair, bridal style, and rushed to the door.

"That hurts!" she glared when we made it outside. "I am so going to be on top as your punishment."

I laughed. "Bring it on, dear. Bring it on."

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill. :3 Also, if you have characters that you wanna add just review or pm me ;) With that said, REVIEW OR FATE WILL STEP ON YOUR FOOT NEXT!**

**I bid all of you a pleasant day/evening!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah. Now I'm back with the random chapters. xDD I hope you still find them enjoyable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its character.**

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

Posing on a hot motorcycle bike wasn't exactly part of my to-do list but whatever comes, comes right? I subtly shifted my half bent legs as laying on the passenger seat, being asked to use it like a couch, with a camera aimed at you was quite uncomfortable, Harley Davidson or not. I licked my lips as the camera continued to click. Through my aviator shades covered eyes, I saw a very amused Alicia grinning at me. She gave me a wink as she continued to converse quietly with our manager near the camera man.

_*Click!* *Click!* *Click!*_

I inwardly groaned. Hearing Hayate rant about raccoons and acorns and ninjas was so much better than this. In one fluid motion, I shrugged the shades off my eyes and took one of its temple tips between my teeth as I stared eye to eye with the camera resulting into a cat whistle by none other than my dear sister. "Looking hot there baby! Wanna go out with me?" she shamelessly flirted.

I just glared at her rather than saying 'I'm not one for twincest you twit!'. She was thankfully given a light smack on the head by Eris. I returned my focus on the camera and carefully smirked to avoid the shades from falling off, changing my gaze from stoic to semi seductive. It did the trick when the camera man smiled contentedly after a few shots and gave me a thumbs up. I gracefully raised myself to a sitting position then pushed myself off the bike.

"Good job, Fate-san." Eris approached me with a bottle of water in hand. "That was really good." she grinned and handed me the bottle.

Alicia snorted. "It seemed like you were really trying to seduce someone. Hayate, I suppose?" she brought her own drink to her lips. I was waiting for that.

Crossing my arms, I gave her a smile. "I don't see any reason for me to seduce my own girlfriend." I chuckled when it took her five seconds to process what I said then choked on her drink.

"Wha-what!?" she coughed persistently and it took one hard slap at the back from Eris to save her life.

"Excuse me for a while. I'll have to discuss somethings with the staff." Eris gave us a smile and walked away.

"Where? Why? How? When? HOW?" Alicia asked the moment she recovered.

"At school. Because I love her. Waltz. About a week ago? Waltz." I shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal!?" She repeated in a higher tone. "My one and only twin sister has been dating Hayate Yagami for almost a week without me knowing?"

I sighed with a smile. "If it makes you feel better, you're the first one I had ever talked to about this."

She glared. "I sense a 'but' in there."

"Yes, yes. You were the first I talked to but not the first to know." I felt myself blushing a little. "We were -_cough-_ caught in several occasions during the past week." I sheepishly smiled.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Go on, I'm listening."

_I owe her an explanation, right?_

I cleared my throat, avoiding her eyes. "First is Rein-chan. She caught us... making out... first thing in the morning after I slept over. Then at the same day, Suzuka walked in on us at the library but was immediately sworn to secrecy in the name of fun by Hayate. Then there was Alisa about two days later. And you might not want to know how." I scratched my pink tainted cheek with a finger.

I expected the teasing... that didn't came. She just licked her lips then nodded. "Have you two gone all the way?" her tone didn't suggest any curiosity but it was somewhat worried.

I shook my head. "No."

"Alicia-san, we're ready to start." The camera man called my sister's attention.

Alicia smiled and kissed me on the cheek."We'll talk more later. Anyway, I'm happy for you." she gently stroked my head before putting her game face on and taking her place on the set that only had a plain white background. I must admit she looked rather cute in a plain yellow button down shirt with a white tie, white shorts with suspenders and yellow shoes. Her striped white and yellow thigh high socks did nothing but compliment her pale skin even more.

"Are you nervous?" Eris asked as she stood beside me.

I sighed. "Kind of. Our first photo shoot should be released tomorrow but we were already recruited even before it was published. The pressure really is... bothersome."

"That just shows how much faith they put in the two of you." her eyes intently watched Alicia.

"So, this is going to be a weekly thing?" I asked.

"Depends on the request demand. It could be twice or even thrice a week. You'll also have to follow tons of rules."

"Like?"

"You're not allowed to model for another label other than the one you have a contract with." she started.

"Well, that was quite obvious." I nodded.

She grinned. "You're also not allowed to change your physical appearance without consulting me. Take your hairstyle for example. Also, you shouldn't bluntly deny a relationship you are being shipped in to. Let the public think what they want." she paused as if she remembered something. "Did you not the papers you signed?"

_Shit. Busted._

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

"H-hey! That hurts! Ah!" I hissed at a certain purple haired demon straddling me as I lay flat on my stomach. "I prefer the gentle touch, alright!?"

"Sorry, Hayate-chan, but we're doing this my way." To prove her point, Ginga, the devil, roughly dug her claws-ehem-nails against my bare back.

"OUCH!" I buried my face in the pillow to muffle my pained cry. "Y-you sadist! How is Alicia dealing with you!?" she pressed a soft palm on my lower back and begun to rub making me moan a little. "Holy Shit. Keep going." I closed my eyes and let exhaustion and pleasure take over.

"Oh, you are not going to sleep." she chuckled but I ignored her and kept my eyes shut. "Seriously, it is only our break right now. Don't leave all that paper work to me." I could hear her pouting.

I frowned. "Screw you. I did most of it while you and Nanoha were busy playing poker."

"We did ask you to join but you were too busy sitting straight for I dunno? Six hours. Resulting to this." Her rubbing grew gently hard. A shaky gasp came from me as she hit a certain part on my back. "You really like this, huh?" Ginga mused. "For someone with a personality such as yours, you sure love being dominated." Her suggestive tone didn't went unnoticed by my suggestive hearing.

"W-we're not having sex. Just you giving me a back rub." I bluntly pointed out.

"Ohh. So that's what you call it now." she laughed a little then changed the topic. "How are you and Fate-chan? From what I've heard the two of you are really at it."

My eyes widened slightly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Alisa."

I _headpillowed_. "That damn blonde!"

"I think Nanoha knows too, just doesn't show it. With the way you publicly display your affections and all."

"She does?" I blinked. "We weren't _that_ obvious."

"Yes, she does and yes, you were." Ginga refastened my bra for me and got off my back. "A few students had also started spreading gossips around."

I shrugged. "As if there wasn't enough gossips produced before." I rolled my shoulders after sitting up. "Damn. They still hurt." I still threw a shirt on despite the pain. "Uu. I miss Fate-chan."

Ginga huffed. "Alicia told me they had work and wouldn't tell me what it is."

"Fate-chan said it involved clothes and entertainment." An idea brought a grin to my lips. "Should we check every strip club in the city?" I suggested.

"Christ, Hayate, we're underage." She facepalmed after a short pause. "Oh wait, that's not it."

I chuckled. "I was just kidding."

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

"Nanoha!" I called out when a long lock of auburn hair caught my eyes as I walked at the hallways of my school.

She half turned, hugging a bundle of paper to her chest. "Ah, Fate-chan."

I ran to her with a grin. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine." she smiled. "It's weird to see you here at school during a weekend."

I scratch the back of my head. "I wanted to see Hayate." saying that somehow made my cheeks warmer.

Nanoha slowly nodded. "I see. She's probably at the clinic thou-"

"What? Why?" I immediately asked out of instinct as my feet started to move on its own without waiting for an answer. Nanoha caught my wrist when I moved past her, making me turn around and did something I never ever thought she would. Her hand gripped my sterling military necklace, pulled on it, bringing my head towards hers.

Soft and warm lips locked itself with mine.

"Congratulations, Fate-chan." she whispered when she pulled away. She lightly pushed me with one hand and walked away to an opposite direction from mine.

I stood there frozen. My hand slowly reached up to touch my lips. "...Thank... you?"

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

For some reasons, a certain hot blonde was standing like a lost puppy in the middle of the hallway. I knew who it was even with her back turned on me. The white biker jacket paired with the same style of pants plus hanging chains made her look like your average teenage rebel. "Fate." Her name rolled of my mouth naturally.

Said blonde turned around with her eyes dazed for a short second before it was filled with something else. "Hayate!" she practically ran to my direction immediately wrapping an arm around my waist as her other hand held my cheek. "Are you alright? Nanoha told me you were at the clinic. You didn't catch a cold or a fever, did you?" She pressed her forehead against mine. "Oh god, you're sick. Go back at the clinic and get comfortable, alright? I'll call the ambulance-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horse Fate-chan. I'm fine." A melodic laugh escaped my lips.

"But-! We can't risk chances. Do you want me to do anything for you? I can sing you a lullaby if you want." Tears begun to pool around her burgundy eyes.

_So damn cute. I wonder if I should play along. Nah, I don't want to get her worried._

"I'm fine, Fate-chan." I smiled and gently pecked her lips. I was planning to stop with that but her response was immediate as she kissed back ardently. I soon found myself being pinned to the nearest wall and groaned loudly when my back made contact with it.

"Hayate?" she broke the kiss and caught my grimacing face.

"My back kinda hurts." I chuckled.

Her eyes lowered and her head dropped as well. "Sorry. It's just that when we first kissed... I can't find myself not seeking for it anymore. I... really love you, Hayate. So much that it hurts. But I always find something to worry about like what would happen if you ever get tired of me. It's stupid, I know because you'll never leave me, right? You'll always, always, stay with me, right? Hayate..."

_Fate..._

She raised her head and I found it quite weird that my vision got blurry somehow. "Wah! Did I say something wrong?" Her thumb begun brushing my cheeks in a familiar manner. I must be crying right now. Yeah, that must be it.

I took her hand that was brushing my tears away with both of mine as I bit her pointer finger.

"Hayate?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm hungry. =.= Review or Hayate will bite your finger next. :3**

**Yes, I know. Damn me and my random chapters. o.o**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. ^o^ Some of it made me laugh a little. xD**

**YaKuKu - This one's for you. *laughs evilly***

**chaosrin - Thank you for the advice. It'll really be useful for my next chapter. :)**

**BlackHawk56 - Yes, yes. Nanoha kissed Fate. LOL that love triangle. xDD**

**genetic-depression - So sooorry! ****x.x** You have nothing to worry about! *gives you a thumbs up*

**Major Mike Powell III - Aye, sir! Don't punish me sir but you made me laugh, I'm still laughing actually. Thank you, sir! *salutes* o.o7**

**Warning. A little dark. Warning~!**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own MGLN or any of its characters... fuck my life.**

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

I sighed contentedly and buried my head on Fate's shoulder as she gave me a back ride while walking home because of my clumsiness, tripping over a small rock. She insisted on carrying me even if I could walk fine on my own. Not that I mind.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

I absentmindedly hummed in response. Her sweet honey scent was really making me feel sleepy. "My knee feels much better than my back. But I still want you to carry me anyway." I grinned slightly as my consciousness began to slip away.

She chuckled then went silent for a moment. "Ne, Hayate?" her voice pulled me back from falling asleep.

"Mhm?" I sleepily mumbled.

"Do you want to sleep over? Alicia told me that Ginga was coming along."

"Yeah, sure." I tightened my arms around her neck but not tight enough to choke her. "Fate-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." After saying those three words, my world turned black.

..

_Black red._

_My vision... it painted. Her dress... dyed with it. His hands... sullied by it._

_How repulsive it was. It made me sick._

_Father was shouting at her. Something that was deaf to my ears. I didn't care. All I cared for was right there, slowly slipping away._

_But all I did was stay still. Hide behind a large trash bin. Like how my whole life is going to be after this mess. I was away from their sight. How unfair it was that I could see them no matter how much I wished I couldn't. It was all just unfair..._

_He laughed manically. At what? Who cares. He flailed as he walked away but still managed to reach the door. What happened to him next after he disappeared from my sight? Not a single cell in my body gave a damn._

_Before I knew it, I was kneeling beside her. I didn't like the way black red tainted her long ash brown hair. I didn't like the way black red tainted her pale skin. But more than anything else, I didn't like how lifeless, how dull, how painfully empty, those light blue eyes looked._

_Her lips curled to a smile. "Ah. I... was hoping... you didn't... see that..." her voice was so weak that I could barely hear her. "Do you... think that... I'll still look... fabulous... in that coffin...?" Yeah, her voice was weak but it didn't lose the playfulness it always held. I was amazed at how playful she could be, even at a time like this. _

_But that's just her being her, right?_

_"You talk too much..." I nearly didn't recognize my own voice. It was too hoarse. Her voice sounded even better than mine._

_"Teaching... did that... to me..." She chuckled but it terribly backfired when blood came out. "Remind me... not to... do that... again..." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. Let alone, do anything. Not even to just nod at her request that might be her last._

_How pathetic._

_She was still talking but I couldn't hear her. I felt so drained even if all I did was watch. Mentally, physically, emotionally. I was quite sure she had it much worse. Yet, here she was, trying to cheer me up when it should be the other way around. When it must be the other way around._

_Hearing the sound of the church bells ringing gave enough proof that I wasn't as deaf as I thought I was. The bell, signaling midnight. "Oh." she said as if she came to realize something. "Pardon my... tactlessness... but... Hayate... my most precious Hayate..." listening to her was now like listening to a broken tape record. Telling me with every pause that she didn't even have just a few minutes left. But her final words were loud and clear._

_"Happy birthday."_

..

My consciousness gradually returned as a series of poking was done on my cheek. "Hayape-chan." a childish voice called. I carefully opened my eyes only to have my hand shield it against the bright light.

"Hayate?" I slowly moved my hand away, craned my head to both of my sides and saw two people laying comfortably beside me. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was in my room and on my bed with Fate on my left and Zwei on my right and that I was using Fate's arm as a pillow.

"Did you sleep well?" Fate gently asked as she ran her hand repeatedly on my head.

"Yeah." I answered, not even knowing if it was true or false.

"Did you dream of something, Hayape-chan?" Zwei giggled.

"Dream?" I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"What was it about?" Fate joined in.

"Oh, nothing special." I gave off a small laugh. "I dreamed that I was a commander of a lesbian army and that I finally had my own version of harem."

Fate blushed lightly. "You're so perverted... even with your dreams."

"What's a harem?" Zwei asked, yawning. She looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute.

I smirked, turning to her. "Listen carefully, Zwei-chan. A harem is-" my mouth was covered by the hand that previously petted my head.

"Hayate!" Fate glared with a pout.

I chuckled. "How long was I asleep?" I turned my whole body to face Zwei but snuggled closer to Fate as she wrapped her other arm around my waist.

"Nearly an hour." she answered, biting the back of my neck with her face buried so Zwei wouldn't see what she was doing.

I looked at Zwei... who already fell asleep. _That was fast. _"It must be past seven, then." I mused. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

_Wrong move... or not._

Not even three seconds had past since I asked the question but she was already on top of me with a sly smirk. She looked really sexy like that with three of her black shirt's button undone with a necklace hanging on her neck. "Right here. Right now." she purred huskily.

"Wow, Fate-chan. You're incredibly aggressive today." I loudly mused.

"Only to you." her lips teased the corner of mine. The sound of the door swinging open and someone clearing her throat stopped me from kissing Fate back.

I groaned, wanting to rip my hair off. "Every damn time!"

Alicia gave a very amused grin as she closed the door of my room with an equally amused Ginga. _Shit. Let the teasing begin._ A bead of sweat ran down from my forehead.

"Oh boy, that was quite a scene just now. You sure you wanna keep going with a child sleeping beside you?" Alicia grinned widely with barely suppressed laughter.

"Really, Hayate? Fate on top? I was right, you love being dominated." Ginga smirked.

My eye twitched as I remembered how she _abused_ me in the clinic. "Shut up you devil!" I glared. "She just caught me off guard!"

Fate looked very annoyed but still got off me. "What're you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and legs as she sat at the edge of my bed, sulking a little.

"Aww. My baby wanted to eat that much?" I grinned, hugged her from behind then kissed her cheek. Her face turning very red and it looked like her face was steaming somehow.

Alicia broke into fits of laughter. "Holy shit. HAHAHAHA!" Ginga was shaking as she bit her lip trying oh so very hard not to laugh. I found myself chuckling as well much to Fate's further annoyance.

"Laugh all you want..." she grumbled. And we did for a full minute. "Just shut up already!Mrgg." she growled but it came out like a purr instead.

"Did you just _growl_? HAHAHAHA!" I dropped on the bed, clutching my stomach. Alicia wasn't doing any better than me as she performed the legendary move 'ROFL'. Ginga didn't even bother to stop her laughter anymore and settled with 'LOL'.

"Mou! Hayateee!" she whined, faced flushed and not really finding the situation amusing.

"Sorry... Fate-chan... you're just so... adorable." I said in between laughs. "Anyway, what's up with the surprise visit?" I asked Alicia and Ginga when I managed to gather my composure but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Before either of them could answer, a blur of silvery blue hair went past me and tackled Alicia to the floor once more.

"Alicha-sama!" Zwei saluted after sitting on Alicia's stomach.

"At ease, Zwei-chan." She saluted back before standing up, carrying Zwei in her arms. "To answer your question, Hayate. We came here to pick you up. Ginga figured that something like 'that' would happen and you'd end up 'sleeping' before reaching our house."

"Told you so." Ginga grinned.

Fate sighed, the blush on her cheeks died down slowly but it was still there. She took her jacket from my nightstand and put it on. "Give Hayate some time to prepare."

"It'll only take a quick five minutes." I smiled then went to my walk in closet.

**Alicia P.O.V**

We arrived just in time to see Mom park her beloved sports car in the garage. There was something off about her when she stepped out of the car. She looked incredibly... stressed. It didn't take long for her to notice us as we stood in front of our front door. Her smile took its usual place on her lips.

"Ah. It's nice to see that you've decided to bring some friends home." she smiled as Ginga and Hayate bowed shortly in greeting. "You've grown quite tall, Ginga-san."

"Ah, I- I'm-" she stammered blushing slightly.

"Of course she has." I grinned proudly and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Mom hummed a nod. "Let's get you all inside shall we. And Hayate..." Her smile faltered for a second. "We need to talk." there was something I didn't quite get underneath the gentle tone.

Hayate, as if she understood what it was, nodded. "Sure."

"I'll go ahead and take a bath." Fate tapped my shoulder then sent a fond smile to Hayate before running in with her lover's bag.

"Let's head to my room first." I told Ginga then looked at Hayate. "You two gonna talk right? Just come up when you're done."

"Yeah." she half smiled. I tugged Ginga to the stairs when we made it to the lobby of the mansion. Straight ahead is a hallway that had different rooms while on the left is a curved staircase leading to our rooms. On the right was the living room.

I looked down when we were half way up the stairs and saw mom gestured to the hallway, the guest room in particular . "This way, Hayate-chan." I almost raised a brow. She usually entertains her guests in the living room. _Must be private since mom seems to not want anyone from hearing range._ I shrugged it off and lead Ginga to my room.

We plopped down to a circular love seat in front of a 150 inch plasma TV hung on the wall. I sighed a little. "I still can't believe they are dating already." I rubbed my face with a hand.

"You almost sound like you're not happy about it." she rested her head on my shoulder as I shifted to wrap my arms around her.

"Don't get me wrong. I am very happy. Hayate is the perfect choice for my sister."

"But?"

I licked my lips. "But..." I groaned in frustration of not knowing how to voice out what I feel. "Gah! I don't know!"

She chuckled. "Go on."

I sighed. "I know Hayate won't or even think about hurting Fate. I think it's Hayate herself that I'm worried about." Yep, that pretty much summarizes it all.

"How so?" Ginga asked, playing with the buttons of my shirt.

I closed my eyes. "If there is anyone better than me at pretending it would be her. So I think I'm worried that Fate might... she might..." I groaned again, not knowing what to say. "Why is it so hard!?"

Ginga twisted to straddle me. I blinked then looked down. All my buttons were undone. Looking back up, she was half smirking at me. "Maybe it's hard because you rarely open up. I'm glad you did without me asking you to. You smile instead of rambling like normal people do when they find something that doesn't please them." Her smirk dropped to a small frown. "Did someone ever told you that it's quite a bad habit?"

I remembered someone who did. _Senpai._ "So I've heard." I yanked her down by the neck to a deep kiss.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hayate _laughed._

Not out of amusement. Just a plain laugh. Well, okay, maybe she w_as _a little amused. If she was going to be honest, it was the first thing that came to her mind when the admiral stopped talking.

Hayate looked at her who had a slightly shaken look because of the young brunette's little gesture. "Hayate? Did you hear me? I just said-"

"I heard." she cut off. Lindy froze when her eyes met Hayate's. "Father was found dead in a hotel room he was staying at, am I right? Investigations proved that it was suicide. So, he was finally trailed after three years in a far away country, in a hotel, with a letter beside him, in which, he admitted his crimes such as drug trafficking, rape, _murder_-" she practically hissed the word. "-and a few others, plus, an apology to me. Thus, brings an end to my mother's case." Hayate closed her eyes and pinched her forehead. When she opened her eyes again, the darkness in it that made Lindy froze was completely gone. "Thank you, Lindy-san." Even her tone was back to normal. Before Hayate knew it, she was shaking uncontrollably.

The sight of it broke Lindy's heart into two. She stood up from her seat and knelt in front of the chair Hayate is sitting on. Her embrace was all it took for Hayate to put her facade away and break down.

* * *

**A/N: No, no. Hayate is not crazy... o.o**

**Review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And poof. Another not so random chapter. I decided to cut it to two parts because I plan to keep my chapters with a length of at least 2.5k words. So yeah, without further ado, I present you part one of this unnamed chapter.**

**WARNING. *laughs* WARNING.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Hayate P.O.V**

Crossing my arms, I raised a brow at the scene before me. A shirtless Alicia straddled by a fully clothed Ginga. I didn't knock at the door and just pushed it open hoping to find something amusing, which I did. _Mission complete. _"And you guys told me Fate and I can't keep our hands to ourselves."

Ginga looked like she was ready to beat the living shit out of me while Alicia half-glared-half-smiled. "Did anyone ever taught you how to knock?" her cheeky tone betrayed her facial expression.

"Where are my manners?" I huffed. "That's really inspiring coming from the person who didn't hesitate to barge in my room."

"It was for a good reason." the blonde pouted.

"I could say the same." I grinned.

"Or the possible death of you." Ginga added, her glare, very intimidating at the moment.

I raised my hands in front of my defensively. "Ooh. Scary." I giggled.

_Bad move... a very bad move._

She took her left shoe off then threw it at my direction with an inhumane speed catching me off guard. Said shoe met my forehead painfully. "OUCH!" My hand flew to the spot it hit. _Did I forgot to mention she's wearing heels!? _"Alicia!" I whined as I tried to soothe my now throbbing bumped forehead. "Control that beast!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you and I have a heart of gold but it's not gold enough to save your sorry ass. Don't wanna die early, Hayate. You're on your own." she smiled sweetly.

"Heart of gold my foot." My eye twitched. _Lesson learned. Never ever tease a sexually frustrated purple haired devil A.K.A Ginga Nakajima... not that I would dare to say that out loud._

Ginga was looking at me with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You're looking quite _satisfied_ there, Ginga." I slapped a hand to my mouth. _What's wrong with me and my uncontrollable mouth!? _Just when she was about to throw her other shoe at me, the sound of a door sliding open caught our attention.

"Fate-chan!" I practically ran like a road runner then hid myself behind her. I pulled her back in the room she just went through and immediately slid the door close. I laughed at the sound of the shoe hitting the door. "Fuck yeah!" I fist pumped and slumped down to the floor and looked around. Apparently, we seem to be inside her and Alicia's walk in closet.

"What was that about?" Fate blinked before concern washed over her face. "What happened to your forehead?" she knelt in front of me and examined my reddening temple. "Did you hit your head or something?" I winced a little when her fingers touched it.

"My forehead is uhm... blushing...?" I lamely offered to not worry her.

She frowned. "Foreheads don't blush."

"But~! Every part of your face gets red when you blush." I laughed when her face turned tomato. "See?"

Fate pouted then remained silent, giving me a look that said she was all but pleased at the injury on my forehead. Her hair was a little wet and her plain white t-shirt had damp spots. Long blonde hair, pale skin, vibrant red eyes, tall and slim figure. Puberty really had hit her very well. "Does it hurt?" she suddenly asked.

I blinked. "What?"

"Your forehead." she pointed out.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it looks." I smiled at her then ran a hand through my hair. Her hand caught my wrist as another frown graced her lips. "Come on, Fate-chan. It's really not as bad as it looks. You're more than welcome to kiss it all better though." I winked at her flustered response.

"Hayate," she chided. "First, your back, then your knee and now your forehead." Fate paused as a very sexy smirk took its place in her lips. She stood up, pulling me to my feet in the process. I silently followed her as she went to the other door, not the one we just went through but the one that led to her room. She opened it wide and gestured for me to come in. "Take your shirt off." she said as she shut the door close.

I turned to her with wide eyes. "What? I'll do it for you but isn't it a little too early?" I grinned and watched her process what I meant. Red growing redder by the second.

"Th-that's n-not what I meant!" she exclaimed and frantically waved her hands. I continued grinning as she stammered for a whole minute. She settled with one final whine. "Hayateee~! Stop teasing me!" she glared and walk past me and to her bed where she sat with her back turned at me and arms crossed with a huff.

She looked so cute mumbling incoherent words as she sent death glares to her pillow. I smiled, though internally, I'm debating whether to continue teasing her or to shut my mouth. I decided on the latter and quietly climbed on her bed. I poked her back with a finger. "Sorry." I apologized and heard hear mumble something that didn't reach my ears. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Take...and...lay...stomach..." she mumbled again without facing me.

"Fate-chan, it's not loud enough." I dropped all the teasing in my voice hoping to convince her that I wasn't going to make fun of her anymore.

She audibly sighed. The last thing I was aware of was that she craned her head to look at me. Next thing I knew, I was on top of her and caught her blushing madly before I got pulled down so I wouldn't see her face. "Fate-chan? I can't see." Her hand held my head into place on her shoulder.

"I said take your shirt off and lay flat on your stomach." she ordered then quietly added, "I'll give you a back rub."

_So that's what the blush was about. Geez, she gets so flustered easily. _"I can't take my shirt off if you won't let go." she did and dropped her hands to each of her sides as I sat on top of her. My fingers, fiddling with my shirt's hem, a little self conscious. "You gonna watch me strip or what?" I grinned but felt myself blushing somehow.

"Wah!" Fate abruptly pushed me off her, sat up and turned around. I could swear that I saw her face steaming.

To spare her from further embarrassment, I wordlessly did as I was told.

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

_Why the hell am I blushing? C'mon Fate, she's your girlfriend! You were the one who suggested to take her shirt off. Now take responsibility... _

_...That didn't sound right._

I positioned myself to sit on top of her bottom. I smacked my cheeks then started to do my work but couldn't help staring at her smooth back as I rubbed my palms against it. People may say that I have a body to die for but Hayate definitely has the curves and the proper proportions for a woman at her age.

"We should do this more often." she chuckled then yawned. "Would it be awkward if I fall asleep right now?"

I smiled then looked at her face, half of it at least. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted. "Don't sleep yet. Onee-chan has some games planned. She's not going to stop whining till we all play."

Her eyes opened. "Oh wow. Alicia's the hostess? Dear god, her games always involve bottles of alcohol and tons of missing clothes. I'm not complaining at all." she smirked.

"I think we have nothing to worry about. Ginga would be there to keep her in check and Mom is just a few doors away." I paused then raised a brow as I gently rubbed her back. "Her games does have some alcohol with it but I've never seen you drunk before."

She laughed. "That's just because all of you passes out first before I could even have the chance to get myself drunk. Suzuka's the toughest next to me though."

My jaw slightly dropped. Hayate would usually drink as much as any of us during parties and she never got drunk? "Why?" it left my mouth before I could even register it. "Do you have some kind of high alcohol tolerance or something?"

"I guess you could say that but no matter how much I drink I never seem to get drunk. A little tipsy, yes but never completely drunk. Maybe because I learned how to shut my brain down momentarily but still be aware of what's happening around me." she said in a way that it sounded like it was the most common thing in the world.

Curiosity got the better of me as I asked. "Why did you learn it?"

"Hm? Why you say." she paused and looked in thought for a moment. "Should I give you my honest but complicated answer or should I give the ' I dunno, don't care. Suck it up and get over it.' response?"

I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. "Honest but complicated."

Hayate snickered. "I thought you might say that." she ran her tongue across her lips. "Well, the thing is, it's something I subconsciously developed. In fact, I only found out about it after the last party we had. I was quite jealous watching you guys get tortured with hang over." she chuckled.

I frowned upon remembering that cursed morning. "That wasn't something to be jealous about. You still haven't answered my question. Aside from it developing subconsciously, do you know any other reason?"

Her smile, bitter as it was, still graced her lips. "It's the best way I know to get rid of pain. It's not illegal. It's better than comforting myself with drugs. I don't even have to sleep around just for pleasure and distraction. Does that answer your question?"

"Mhm." I hummed in response. My eyes traveled from my hands resting on her lower back to her shoulder blades until it stopped at a particular mark near the curve of her neck. "Where did you get this?" I felt something I didn't like stir violently in me. My fingers traced the mark that seemed like it was done with nails.

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"Like someone dug his or her nails on your back." My tone, very annoyed at the moment.

"Oh." was her simple answer. "That's nothing, really."

I bit my tongue till I tasted metallic iron in my mouth. Ignoring it, I leaned down, pinning both of her wrists with my hands. She struggled a little, confused with my actions. "Is that so?" I licked the mark as she shivered.

"F-Fate-chan?"

I planted soft kisses starting from the place I licked to the nape of her neck. Letting go of one of wrists, I brushed some of her hair away to gain more access. She let out a low moan I've never heard from her before as she struggled to twist her body to face me but couldn't because of my weight on her. I pulled away but only long enough to let her do so. My lips immediately found hers into a heated kiss. I didn't find it in me to care if I wasn't gentle. Tongues met intensely as I fought for ascendancy. I won when I pressed my thigh in between hers as a vocal moan escaped her lips. I took that moment to claim dominance, letting my tongue freely explore the insides of her mouth as she gave herself away to the pleasure.

_I don't like anyone touching you anywhere._

It was so hot. Her hand that slipped in my shirt to my chest, leaving burning trails that could only be extinguished by that same hand that set them on fire. Hayate, too, wasn't dealing with this much better than I was. She would occasionally rub herself against my thigh, fueling my lust more with each thrust. Her movements stopped all together when our eyes met.

"L-let's stop." she gently and weakly pushed me off her as I dropped myself beside her. My eyes staring at the ceiling as I calmed myself down. I saw her threw her shirt on in my peripheral vision. "Umm... I'll go ahead and check what they're doing. You want to come along?" she kindly offered but I think I couldn't do so with the state I'm in.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up. Just give me some time." I smiled at her and was satisfied when she smiled back. Hayate leaned down and kissed me, contrary to our previous kisses, this one incredibly gentle and chaste but short too. And without saying anything more, she left the room. I sighed then smacked my forehead.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Part one. The second, if I won't change anything from my draft, is supposed to be about Alicia's _games_ plus a few others.**

**Games, games, games. xD**

**Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna start nagging you to review. o3o**

**Review~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hayate P.O.V**

"Okay, soldiers! Line up, we have a mission to accomplish." Alicia grinned, standing in front of the three of us. "I've already called for reinforcements. ETA for Captain Takamachi, Private Bannings and General Tsukimura is 20 minutes. Now, why don't we start with something simple to throw a certain reasonable person here off balance, namely, Agent Fate T. Harlaown." she snorted at her sister's reaction.

"What are you planning?" Fate glared.

Alicia smiled innocently at her. "You'll love it." she cleared her throat as we waited for her first game. Fate audibly gulped when her twin grinned like a cheshire cat. "Raise your hand if you had already experienced doing a body shot."

I laughed then raised my hand and Ginga did the same. Alicia also had her hand raised. So that leaves Fate. "What?" the latter looked visibly nervous. "What the hell are you planning?" She asked Alicia before turning to me. "And Hayate, you already had one?"

I chuckled, stroking my chin. "Yep. I did it on Suzuka. Don't worry, it was a dare." I smiled at her who pouted in response.

Alicia tapped her sister's shoulder in a sympathetic way. "You poor thing. Let's get you baptized, shall we? Since we're all couples here you should do it on Hayate." She gave me a quick wink while Fate did what she does best: blush.

"My pleasure." I mumbled then looked at the bottles set on the counter of the mini bar of Alicia's room which was like a condo. _Rum, vodka, cola, gin, whiskey, tequilla, wine, champagne, martini, and some I don't recognize from here plus various types of juices. I'm not gonna let Fate-chan drink whiskey, the taste is too harsh. Martini is a no-no._ _Vodka should be fine._I silently reached for the counter and got a hold of a transparent cocktail mixer. I filled it with vodka, ice cubes, lemon juice and sugar syrup. Fate and Alicia continued to debate about the pros and cons of body shots as I shook the mixer with my hand.

"You're going to get Fate wasted already?" Ginga asked, eyeing the mixer.

"Nah, this one is not strong enough to bring her down and I made it myself so Alicia won't force some kind of strong shot on her." After shaking it well, I poured its contents to a cocktail glass then brought it to my lips to take a small sip. I smiled, satisfied at the result. I looked at the twins who were still debating.

"Do you have any idea how expensive glasses are? The economy's dying, Fate. Dying. People need to learn to use every resources available even if it means using human bodies as a substitute for cups." said Alicia.

"You're exaggerating. Do you have any idea how stupid your reasoning is?" said Fate.

"It's so stupid I'm not even laughing." said Alicia.

"Please, just shut up." facepalmed Ginga.

"A game is still a game." I grinned swirling the drink I held. "Ready, Fate-chan?" They all looked at me with different expressions. Alicia seemed happy, Ginga had mixed anticipation and dread while Fate got flustered as usual. "Where do you wanna do it?" I asked.

"Hayate, you're going along with this?" Fate frowned but still blushing.

"I don't really see what's wrong. Alicia has already gone out of her way to get these." I gestured to the bottles on the table. "Why waste them?"

"There going to be wasted on you since you don't get drunk and those had always been there." Fate countered.

I smiled benignly. "I'll go for scotch whiskey and martini all throughout the night since I have the intention of getting hammered right now." I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to though I doubt that I would.

She was silent for a moment and just stared at me. "Okay. You choose w-where you want t-to do it." she sighed and looked away.

I moved away from the mini bar and went to join her on the wide u-shaped low couch she was squatting on with the drink in hand as I thought of ways to save us from doing something as daring as a body shot. I waited for her to look at me in the eye before I made my move. Without warning, I pushed her down and positioned myself on top of her with both knees and one hand for support while the other held the cocktail glass safely.

Alicia laughed. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Watch." I smirked then took the contents of the cocktail glass in my mouth, not swallowing it. I set the glass on the floor and immediately ran my hand on Fate's exposed thigh. She gasped at the gesture as I took the opportunity to crash my lips on hers and transferred the lemon vodka from my mouth to hers. She swallowed but I didn't stop there and had let my tongue in next. Exploring for only a short while before pulling away. One could say this was my way of revenge for being under her when we were in her room. It was too good of a opportunity to pass. "Now we're even." I huskily whispered then slowly licked the liquid that escaped from her lips before getting off her.

"Aww. No more licking?" The older blonde whined. "You can't even call that a body shot." she pouted.

"Fate-chan drank it from my mouth and if science doesn't lie, it is a part of my body." I smiled at her, daring her to argue with me.

"Okay, you win." Alicia shrugged.

"Your turn." I took my place behind the counter of the mini bar, facing my dear costumers, and thought of what to do next. "Who's gonna lick someone off?" I giggled, referring to Alicia and Ginga.

"I will! I will!" Alicia raised her hand and I was reminded of a toddler willing to read a story for the whole class. Ginga just sighed and prepared herself. "What are you gonna make me lick?" Alicia excitedly asked.

"Hmm." _It's too early to get wasted so let's just hit the vodka once more. The lemon vodka mix was good. So why don't we try... _I got a hold of another cocktail mixer. Filling it with ice cubes, vodka, tonic and cranberry juice.

Fate sat on one of the stools in front of the counter and watched me shake the mixer. "Wow. You really know your stuff for someone who doesn't get drunk." she raised a brow.

"Well, I can't have you guys getting drunk before the games." I chuckled and reached for another cocktail glass from the cupboard behind me. "Ready?" I poured the contents of the mixer to the glass.

"Oh god, please. At least get me drunk before I let someone do a body shot on me." said Ginga with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll have you drunk with pleasure in no time." Alicia smirked, kissing Ginga's jaw down to her neck.

"Alicia, heads up." I threw the mixer at her direction which she perfectly caught with one hand. "Here you go." I offered Fate the vodka and cranberry filled cocktail glass.

Alicia looked at the mixer with a raised brow before smiling. "Up with that shirt, my dear." she closed in and pressed her body against the purple haired devil, capturing her lips in a heated kiss which earned a cat whistle from me.

"Oh my god..." Fate watched, face flushed as she sipped on the drink I made.

The blonde pushed her lover down to the couch, hooked her legs around her waist as they continue to make out. Alicia had Ginga's shirt off in an blink of an eye, I didn't know how she did it but it was certainly effective and the mixer already had its cover open. I might ask her tomorrow for some tips on how to remove shirts like that.

"Should we just give them salt or lemon slice or something?" I whispered to Fate who glared at me in disapproval. "What? Ginga's gonna have a hard time if we don't. Considering that what I gave them is pure liquid."

"Let them be." Fate took the liquor down in one go, eyes glued to her sister who was smiling seductively at her girlfriend and totally ignoring that they had an audience watching them. The red on her Fate's face was gone too, replaced with a smirk.

_Oh wow. Is she a little tipsy already? Let's test her a little, shall we?_

"Fate-chan?" I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Mhm?" she mumbled but she was still staring at the show Alicia was making. I gave it a look too and instantly felt my lips go dry. Alicia was slowly trailing her tongue along Ginga's abdomen where a reddish liquid was spilled on. Ginga barely flinched at Alicia's actions but the look on her face said that she was enjoying it very well. I gotta admit that there's something hot about watching your friends get it on. Alicia's lips planted open mouthed kisses on her skin. Tongue poking the belly button at times. Ginga grabs a fistful of the blonde's hair as she continued to do her work.

I furrowed a brow. _Do they even know someone's watching them?_

Fate chuckled, having a new drink in hand.

_Is that whiskey? When did she get one?_

"Never mind." I mumbled then took the glass away from her hand. She looked at me with a deprived face. Puppy eyes and pouting lips. "No."

"Please?" Her lips trembled and it looked like she was going to cry at any moment. _How could I say 'no' to that face!?_

_Oh yeah..._

"No." I repeated with a firm and final tone. My phone vibrated in my pocket. After making sure the glass was out of Fate's reach, I took my phone out, gave it a look, Suzuka it read, so I answered the call. "Hello?"

_'Ah. Hayate-chan! Is Alicia with you?'_

I looked at the said blonde who was still making out with her girl. "She's kinda _busy _getting us hot and bothered at the moment. Did I ever tell you her games also has raging hormones as part of the package?" I grinned when she chuckled knowingly. "I suppose you're with Alisa and Nanoha."

_'Yes. We're on our way there actually and I called just to check if you guys needed anything else.'_

"Aspirins." I chuckled then looked at Fate who was serving herself with the lemon vodka I made. "Also, tons of ice cubes and a blindfold please." I heard her laugh at my request. Suzuka's always been my partner in crime after all but in a way her innocent image doesn't get tainted. "Alicia decided to start early because she wanted to get Fate to loosen up."

_'I can't really blame her. A drunk Fate is fun to tease.'_

"Hands off." I chortled. "You have your own blonde to play with."

_'Now, now. Where's the fun in that? Aspirins, ice cubes, blindfold. Anything else?'_

"Do you have something else in mind that you want to add?" I brought the confiscated glass of whiskey to my lips, slowly drinking from it as I waited for her answer.

_'Handcuffs? Whips?'_

I choked.

"J-Jesus Christ_-cough-_oh my f-fucking...! Holy shit... Suzuka!" Fate and the idiot couple looked at me like I was a madman. Probably because I used 'holy shit' and 'Suzuka' in one sentence. But still...

Where the fucking hell is the immaculate Suzuka I once knew? Oh yeah... I killed her.

"You hang out with me way too much! You ought to stop for the sake of your innocence!" I could imagine her leering at me with a one sided grin.

_'Oh, Hayate-chan, not once did you fail to amuse me with your revulsion. It brings me back to the time when we were still dating. So, which do you want? Or should I just get the v-'_

"Mother of God!" I banged the glass down to the table. "You are _not_ finishing that sentence young lady!" My continuous outbursts had already caught everyone's complete attention as they all raised a brow at me. And with a hushed voice I continued. "Make sure that Alisa and absolutely no one is listening to you right now!" I whispered in a scolding way.

_'I was just asking if I should get v-'_

"Lord of shit!" I literally headbanged and it hurt so fucking more since my forehead was still sore from taking a fucking shoe with dead accuracy head on. I swear I saw the stars of Jerusalem way ahead of Christmas for a moment there.

_'Here me out, would you?'_ she chuckled oh so amusingly. _'Vodka. I was going to ask if we need more.'_

"Why!? Why didn't you say so in the first place!? And no, no. We have a lot of that here." I said weakly, holding the ice cold glass of whiskey to my forehead.

_'Dear, Hayate. Were you thinking of...?'_

I blushed.

_'You were, weren't you?'_

My jaw fell.

_'Ohoho. Mhm, you're such a bad girl. Maybe I really should get some handcuffs and a whip to punish you.'_

I fainted.

... just kidding but I really wanted to faint on the spot. "S-Suzuka! Okay, fine! I admit! I was thinking of things I wasn't supposed to but you didn't have to rub it in!"

_'Rub what in? The v-'_

"OHMYFUCKINGGODSTOPTALKING!" I yelled and hung up. Finishing the whiskey I held in my hand, I raised my gaze only to meet three faces looking at me with curious eyes. Somehow, during my tortured phone call, Ginga and Alicia ended their session and sat on the last two of the three stools of the mini bar. The other being occupied by Fate.

"Suzuka?" Fate asked first with a sweet smile.

I gulped then nodded. Alicia grinned.

And once again, my phone vibrated in my hand. Thankfully it wasn't a call but a text message. I bit my lip and mentally debated whether to read the message or not since it came from Suzuka. _Does all devils have long purple hair? Oh wait, Nanoha has auburn. Okay, does devils have long hair?_ Swallowing the lump in my throat, I unlocked my phone and opened the message.

_Geez, Hayate-chan. I was just going to ask if the vodka is flavored or not._

_Alisa has allergies with lemons._

_P.S: We'll be there in 10 minutes. See you~!_

__I sighed. "I'm gonna die in ten minutes..."

* * *

**A/N: Limit reached. To be continued~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I bring you chapter 15! Kinda took me a while to make it cause of anime and ****I found a manga worth reading for a while which is like a dream come true! xD MSLN: Innocents is definitely worth reading. I won't spoil anything so go look for it. ^o^**

**This chapter is short but this is better than nothing, right? I hope so.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

"F-Fate..." Hayate throatily whispered in a form of warning. I grinned as I kissed the back of her neck softly. She was sitting not so comfortably between my thighs as I hugged her from behind, being careful about the cone of ice cream I had on my hand. "This doesn't feel right..." she groaned out.

"What... doesn't... feel... right?" I said in between licks and was very far from satisfied when she stifled her moan.

She groaned again and seemed pissed off. "They're watching and for pete's sake, I'm fucking blindfolded with my wrists locked happily together with handcuffs! And Alicia! Where are my son of a gun pants!?" frustration filled every word that came out of her mouth.

Alicia chortled. "Your pants are long gone. I didn't know you suck at strip poker. Be thankful that Fate had mercy on you and just deprived you of your pants and bra. You still have your shirt and panties on so it's fine right?" she laughed when Hayate mumbled incoherent curses.

It was Suzuka's turn to grin. "Let's be honest, Hayate-chan. You like this, don't you?"

"FUCK NO!" Hayate immediately denied. "I'm not some kind of-" her protest was cut off when I nibbled on her ear. "F-Fate-chan! Go home! You're drunk!"

"I _am_ home." I whispered hotly in her ear. Alicia, Suzuka and Ginga chuckled at the flustered Hayate while Nanoha and Alisa had already passed out. "Shouldn't we wake them up? We haven't done much yet." I suggested and earned another groan from the lady sitting between my thighs.

"Don't wake Nanoha up yet if you don't want to get Starlight breaker'ed." Hayate sighed, I raised a brow.

"Starlight breaker?" I asked.

"Nanoha's personalized pink beams from hell," she paused for a while before adding. "And 'befriending' at its highest level."

I chuckled. "Doesn't sound so bad."

"Wait till you taste it. It's not a good exper-_ack_-! F-Fate-chan, something cold is dripping!" she yelped.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked down. "Oh. My bad." Her bare thigh had a little ice cream on it, something you can deal with tissue but that's not what I had in mind. "Don't you think it's about time we changed positions?" I released her from my bear hug and maneuvered myself to kneel in between her legs.

"Fate-chan!" Her handcuffed hands gripped my hair in surprise. I looked up to see if the blindfold is still tied properly... which still is. Good. With a sly grin, I proceeded to lick the cream off her thigh in a slow, sensual way. "Hey!" she involuntary shivered as I not so accidentally spilled-uhm-heck, stabbed the cream filled cone on her inner thigh, giving each sides an equal share before licking it off. The ice cream somehow tasted even better than when you eat it with a cone. Said ice cream being vanilla flavored just made things a little more... erotic. I slid her leg over my shoulder to gain better access, licking every drop of cream available.

"Alicia, your nose is bleeding." I heard Ginga's voice from behind.

"What? O-oh. God my nose is bleeding. Oh w-wow. You got me real good. I salute you. Fate, you are promoted to General. E-Excuse me for a while."

Her reactions surprised me a little since I didn't know Hayate was someone who would shudder with very light touches. Her grip on my hair tightened with every lick, only to loosen when I pull away. I found it strange that ever since I started, not a single moan came from her. I looked up and immediately found the reason why. She was biting her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. I straightened myself and tugged her forward by the collar, crashing my lips against hers and pushing my tongue in unceremoniously as I pulled the blindfold loose. I pulled away but only for a mere inch. Lust was evident in her eyes, the first for me to see her like this. The irregular breathing. The erratic pounding of her heart that I felt with my hand resting on her chest. I didn't have the time to dwell in my thoughts any further as she kissed me hungrily, lightly sucking on the tip of my tongue in a very pleasing way. If I was going to be honest, her kisses always cruelly excite me to no end. It doesn't if it's gentle or chaste or desperate, the effect remains the same.

She broke the kiss and waited for me to come back from my daze before whispering. "Don't ever kneel in front of me again." she warned. "The next time you do, better make sure that it would be the time when you'll ask my hand for marriage." her voice was only loud enough just for the both of us to hear.

_Marriage? _I furrowed a brow.

"Well, then. Hayate Yagami, " I smiled and cupped her cheek with a hand, leaning forward till our noses touched. "I want to grow old with you." I kissed her forehead, "I want to spend my life side by side with you." then both her cheeks, "I'm willing to face challenges with one hand as long as you hold on to my other." then lastly, her lips. "Marry me?"

My jaw dropped at her response.

"No way~!" she whined then stuck her tongue out. "Bleh!"

I struggled to formulate words. "Pardon me but I think I did not hear you properly. Would you please repeat that?"

She chuckled then flicked my forehead with her still restricted hands. "I said 'no' like n. o." she spelled out then smiled an obviously forced smile. "You're just drunk, Fate-chan. You don't know what you are saying and might also regret them sooner or later."

"I'm serious here." I frowned.

"No, you're just drunk." she insisted as her eyes quickly looked away from mine to past my shoulder. "Anyway, Suzuka! Ten minutes is over, would you please give me the key to unlock these handcuffs? They're kinda annoying." she grinned.

"Sure." Suzuka's voice was like a cold water hitting my face. My mind processed what I did a few moments ago. The licking, in particular. I've done it. In front of an audience no less. Everything seemed to spin around as I recounted more events.

_Strip poker, twister, that thing with tons of ice cubes. Then the one with the v-_

"Gah!" I banged my head repeatedly to the nearest hard thing, which happened to be a small stool chair. "What_-bang-_have_-bang-_we_-bang-_done!?"

"Quick! Hold her! Fate-chan's gone crazy!" Hayate laughed merrily before kicking the stool chair away. I sighed then stood up, losing my balance almost immediately. I thank the person who caught my arm, stopping me from falling.

"Whoa there, Fate-chan." Nanoha said cheerfully as she helped me stand properly.

"Oh, Nanoha? I thought you were good as dead." Hayate smirked.

Nanoha smirked lightly. "Too bad for you." Wasn't she supposed to be asleep?

"What did I miss?" We turned our attention to the bathroom's wide open door. Alicia stood there, holding a bloodied tissue to her nose. "What? It's not my fault for watching porn. Stop staring at me."

"Porn?" Nanoha asked with a raised brow before looking at me then at Hayate. "Public stunts from two of you, ei?" she grinned.

"More like a lesson on how to eat ice cream in a sexy way." Hayate grinned back.

Nanoha chuckled. "Must have been educational."

"Very." Alicia nodded in pure agreement. "Okay, let's go with the classics: Truth or Dare! Everyone form a circle."

I rolled my eyes but still followed and formed a circle around a small table. "Here we go again. So, how about Alisa? Are we going to wake her up or let her sleep?" I asked them but Suzuka in particular.

She shook her head. "I think it would be better if we let her sleep. She wasn't feeling very well since this morning. Sorry." she smiled and sat beside Hayate, who was sitting on my right with Nanoha on my left. Then beside her are Ginga and Alicia, respectively.

Alicia cleared her throat. "You see those shot glasses over there." she pointed at the table. "Each one is filled with different kinds of drinks. I don't even know myself what's inside them." she grinned. "The person who'll give the dare will have to drink first before issuing their demand. Same goes for 'truth'. You'll have to choose one from those glasses but I'll warn you, some are very strong or just taste disgusting so you have to be careful in choosing. The penalty for those who refuse to comply or answer, I assure you all, is far worse than hell itself." her grin turned to a sly smirk.

I gulped. She's definitely not bluffing about the last part. "What's the penalty?" Ginga asked before I could.

"Self-service yourself on the spot." Alicia laughed.

Hayate laughed with her and raised her hand. "Lemme start! Lemme start!" To my surprise, Suzuka was laughing too.

"Go ahead." Alicia smiled then gave the 'go' signal.

Hayate reached for the table and grabbed the nearest drink. "Doesn't matter what's inside this. Not gonna work on me anyway." she grinned proudly before taking it down in one go. "Fate-chan! I dare you to strip Nanoha's shirt using your mouth!"

"What!?" Nanoha and I chorused.

Hayate's smile had a very weird vibe to it. "It's that or you 'self-service' yourself. I don't mind either ways."

Nanoha answered before I could. "Won't it bother you?" she asked the crazy brunette.

"It won't so just go ahead already." she shrugged.

"Hayate-!"

"Ten seconds!" she smiled again.

I groaned in frustration before turning to Nanoha. "Sorry about this." I sheepishly smiled.

"I-It's okay. This just proves that Hayate is indeed crazy." she smiled back, blushing a little. She was wearing a blue sleeveless button down shirt and stripping it with my mouth seemed easier compared to a normal shirt with no buttons.

"Here goes." I sighed and gently pushed her down before leveling my mouth on the first top button. I paused a few inches away from my target. "I can't get this off with just my mouth." I protested hoping to end this insane dare.

"Use your fingers to hold it in place but you'll have to use your mouth to unbutton it."

I groaned again. "I'm really sorry. I tried." I told Nanoha who gently smiled in response. Pressing the fabric beside the first button with a finger, I unbuttoned it with my mouth and repeated the process for the rest of the buttons. I also took note of how Nanoha and Hayate's scent differ. Not that either of them had a bad scent but it's definitely different. I felt Hayate's intense gaze as I continued. I could see her from my position. She was smiling but the look in her eyes told me she was far from amused. Why did she ask me to do this in the first place? Is she some kind of masochist or something? Before I knew it, I was already down to the last button. I finished it off quickly and sat up, offering Nanoha a helping hand which she took with slight hesitation.

"My turn." I immediately took a glass from the table and drank it before anything else could be said. I resisted the urge to spit it out. What the hell is this? I coughed as the liquid went down my throat. "The fuck was that?"

"Told yah to be careful." Alicia smiled at me. "So, who's going to be your lucky victim?"

I looked at my possible options. I couldn't think of any dare to give Hayate and I didn't want to give Nanoha one because of what I just did. My sister was a good choice but I don't know what to give either. Ginga and Suzuka. I sighed before choosing the latter. "Suzuka, truth or dare?" I forgot that Hayate didn't even ask me that question, I was too shocked to remember.

"Both." she smiled. "But I'd rather start with truth."

I nodded and thought of a possible question to ask. I'm too sobered to ask a daring question but although we've been friends for as long as I can remember, I didn't know much about her aside from the fact that tons of males and females alike are gunning after her. So I settled with a simple question. "Is Alisa your first girlfriend-" it must have been my imagination but I thought I saw Hayate froze so I quickly added. "If she isn't, is your first someone who's right here?"

With a calm face she answered. "No and yes."

I blinked. "Who?" Alicia and I asked at the same time.

Suzuka smiled. "Sorry, I can't answer that. You already went for two questions."

"Then, I dare you to kiss your first." the words came out faster before I could stop it.

"Oh?" she chuckled before tapping Hayate's shoulder, closed the distance between them and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Limit. LOL. To be continued~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hayate P.O.V**

Silence.

_Talk about awkward._

"Shit, that was fucking hot!" Alicia exclaimed only to receive a hard smack at the back of her head.

"T-The two of you dated?" Ginga asked.

"Yes." Suzuka and I said in unison.

"When?" came the next question.

I sighed yet again, feeling a headache coming. "Three years ago. To put it simple, Suzuka and I were young and stupid. That's all there is to it." I stated with finality.

"Young and stupid." Suzuka repeated. "Those words are quite ambiguous if you ask me."

"Why didn't we know about it?" Nanoha seemed offended as she crossed her arms.

Suzuka smiled innocently. "You never asked."

"And it was a little complicated." I supplied and couldn't help mentally growling. "Enough of that. Let's continue, shall we?" I gestured to the table but Fate stood up and walked behind me before sitting again. She hugged me from behind like how she did when I was blindfolded. Her face was buried on my shoulder and only left the top of her head for sight. The gentle embrace I got accustomed to turned into a tight death grip.

"Mine." she snarled in a husky voice. I smiled and leaned in, knowing that she was going to stay like this for a while. Jealousy really is cute in a way.

"Definitely yours." Alicia had a smug grin on her face as she reached for a glass on the table. "If both of you doesn't want to talk about it then what can we do?" she chuckled then finished the drink she chose. "Ginga! I dare you to self-service yourself~!"

Ginga's answer was immediate and loud. "That's the penalty itself you pervert!"

"Oh? It is?" Alicia tilted her head in faked confusion. "Interesting. But~! That's still my dare."

"No way in hell!" Ginga refused, blushing furiously. So even devils get flustered? Fantastic.

The blonde grinned again. She was winning, she knew that well. "Then, let's get to the penalty." her teasing popped a vein... which isn't a good thing. It's Ginga's vein we're talking about.

"Start running." I smiled at Alicia. She pointed herself with a finger and looked at me in genuine confusion. I nodded to confirm that I was indeed talking to her. The sound of heels clinking together was her go signal. She snapped out of her confusion and ran outside, forgetting to close the door in her haste. Ginga was hot on her heels so I doubt that she'll make it far.

"I'm sure those two won't return for a long, long, long time." Nanoha stood up then snickered. "If you know what I mean."

"If you mean a heavy make out session somewhere in the mansion, then yes, I know exactly what you mean." I chuckled. "Where are you going?"

She pointed the bed at the corner of the room. "Sleep. I'm going to sleep." she said before crawling under the thick blanket, falling asleep almost immediately.

I yawned. "God, sleepiness sure is contagious disease."

"Sure is." Suzuka agreed.

"Let's-" I was cut off when Fate's arm suddenly moved from my waist to my shoulder, hanging limply. She pulled me closer and nuzzled into my neck. "Fate-chan?" I was answered by soft and steady breathing. I blinked several times. "What the hell?"

Suzuka laughed. "I guess this leaves you and me."

I nodded. "Hey, Suzuka."

"Mhm?"

My fingers twined themselves with the hand the hung on my shoulder. "What do you think I should say when Fate asks me about 'us'?"

"That is..." she paused and seemed in thought. "... definitely up to you. I don't mind if you tell her everything. The depth of our relationship, how long it lasted, the various reasons why we hid it. She has every right to know about them."

"I do agree with you on that." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean she has to know." My head felt like it was run over by a truck for a second. I shrugged it off, must be the alcohol.

Suzuka sighed. "Your mentality is screwed like always." she commented.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"But really? We, in our relationship, were young and stupid? I can't help but feel a little offended." she frowned.

I raised a brow and jested. "Would you prefer if I said something like 'Highly sexual and romantic'?"

"Maybe." Her head popped up like she remembered something. "Ah, I almost forgot. You should be receiving a letter sometime this week or the next. I'm not sure."

"A letter? What kind?" I raised a brow.

"An invitation." she stated. "I only heard about it but a school somewhere overseas wants an exchange. I don't know the details but one thing is for sure, they want you in particular."

I blinked. "Me? An exchange student? Why would they want me?"

Suzuka sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Because, my dear, Hayate, you may look like an idiot but you're a genius, no doubt about that."

"Hey! I'm offended. I don't look like an idiot." I pouted but tried to taste the words. "Exchange student..." I sighed then pinched my forehead.

"You're not actually considering it, are you?"

"What if I am? What if I'm not?" I chuckled apathetically. My hand stroked the top of Fate's head softly. "If my grandfather finds it pleasing, I'm sure he'll force me into it. What can I do?"

I wasn't expecting an answer but it still came. "That is still up to you."

"How did you know about it anyway? The exchange thing, I mean." I eyed her curiously.

"Connections~!" she sang.

"Whatever." I smiled but already felt sleep wanting to take over. "Let's sleep?" I yawned.

Her smirk was not innocent, not in the very least. "Are you suggesting something?"

"HOLY FUCK NO!"

"Oh my, don't shout like that. You might get me pregnant."

"S-Suzuka!"

"You say my name so sexily, my dear."

"God! What is it with you purple heads!?" I groaned.

She laughed. "Who knew that the Hayate Yagami they admire is so easy to tease, in my case at least." she leered at me.

"Who knew that the immaculate Suzuka Tsukimura is nothing but a cunning succubus." I spat back with a glare.

"Thank you." it sounding genuinely appreciated made me groan. I reached for the table but found it hard to do so with Fate's dead weight on my back. Suzuka took the glass I was reaching for before I could have my hands on it.

"Here." she smiled, offering me the drink. I took the glass from her hand and slowly drank from it, aware that she was watching me with observant eyes. "You never drink more than a few shots before and it looks to me like you're grieving, not to mention very pale. Did anything happen?"

My brow twitched as I recalled the conversation I had with the admiral. "Nothing worth mentioning." I said after letting the alcohol's taste spread in my mouth. "And I am _definitely not _grieving." I emphasized.

"Liar." she chuckled. "I'm not going to ask anything. But if you ever need my services again, give me a holler." she smirked toying with her phone in hand. "Fate is the one with you now. You should stop keeping so much from her. The way you do so make it seem like you don't trust her."

I growled throatily. "This isn't about trust. I trust her with my life, you and I know that well. I know I'm the one in the wrong side. I'll gladly take the blame if we don't work out. I just don't want to hurt her with my problems." I sighed, rubbing my face with a hand, it didn't help that I was starting to feel light headed. My eyes involuntarily kept themselves shut. Suzuka's voice dripped with utter disappointment was the last thing I heard.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

* * *

**Fate P.O.V**

I groaned loudly as I held my head between my hands, trying to get the pounding ache away. "Damn... I'm never drinking again." A good party always has its own consequences. Hangover was on top of the list. I tried not to move so much to avoid the further pain I receive when I do.

I opened my eyes and was thankful that I didn't open the blinds last night. How did I end up in my room anyway? My eyes focused at the clock on my nightstand. 1:15 pm it read. After waiting for it to hit 1:20, I carefully sat up and immediately noticed that I wasn't alone. Beside me was Hayate, curled into a tight ball.

"Hayate?" I shook her slightly but didn't get any response. "Hayate... get up it's already late." I tried shaking her again but she didn't even flinch nor make a single sound. Hayate wasn't a heavy sleeper. Usually, one light poke would wake her up. Anxiety began to overwhelm my senses, kicking the hang over away. I shook her again but to no avail. "Hayate, come on. This isn't funny." I turned her over till she was laying on her back as my hand touched her forehead and found out what was wrong.

She was too hot. Literally hot. Flushed, hot and sweaty.

"H-Hayate!" I started to panic and jumped off the bed. "Medicine. Medicine. Medicine." I chanted as I furiously searched around, opening every single drawer in my room. I didn't know why but I even went to the bathroom and raised the cover of the toilet seat, staring at it for a while before slamming it shut. Did I just hope I could find god damned medicine in there!? "Where the fuck are they!?" I shouted in frustration, ran back in the bedroom to check Hayate. After making sure that the comforter was draped properly over her body, I turned and was about to stand up when a soft tug was done on my sleeve.

"Hey...?" her voice was raspy, proving that she is indeed sick. Hayate tried to sit up, she succeed but too much energy was consumed. I supported her by wrapping an arm around her waist and let her lean on me. She was gasping for air, her hot breathe tickled my neck as I pulled her closer. Her skin that I felt through her clothes was too hot for my liking. I didn't need a thermometer to know how bad her temperature is.

I ran my hand up and down her back, frowning at the slightly damp shirt. "You're sick. Stay here. I'll get some medicine and prepare a bath for y-"

"I don't need it." she cut off. "How about you?" she asked in a very low voice that I could barely hear what she was saying. "Aren't you supposed to be suffering right now?"

I frowned yet again. "How could you worry about me when you should worry about yourself?" I sighed and gently pushed her back down to the bed, not breaking my hold on her.

She gave a small laugh before encircling her arms around my neck to stop me from sitting up. "You're more important to me. So, how's my cute Fate-chan doing?" she asked but I did not answer and just tightened my hold. "Not gonna talk?" My reaction was to bit my lip when she started placing soft kisses on my neck up to my jaw. "I suggest you do to keep me occupied." I felt her smirk against my skin. "There is very little self-control I have right now. If you don't keep me busy... who knows what I might do." I was very aware of her hands that began to unbutton my shirt.

I gulped, she chuckled. "Are you nervous?" her fingers started to dance on my stomach, leaving feather-like touches. Her other hand was on my bare thigh, delivering soft caresses, making me know that I was only in my undergarments plus a shirt. Hayate never teased me like this. I'm starting to get the impression that she is drunk. "Still not going to talk?" her sexy and husky voice tickled my ears as fingers traced my waist repeatedly before it ever so slowy crept to my lower back, then to my spine.

I moaned.

_Oh, god. What did I do to deserve this?_

I wasn't sure if I thought of it as a prayer of gratitude or a form of dread. Maybe it was a little of both. I gasped as my hands stranggled the bed sheets on each side of her head. Yes, I'm on top but she's definitely in control, had me wrapped around her finger.

"Hey?" Hayate called out. A finger slowly ran up my spine until it met the lock of a certain clothing material. "Mind if I take this off?" she asked, grinning and didn't wait for an answer as she skillfully unhooked it.

"Kyaaa!" I jumped off her and down to the floor while crossing my arms over my chest to prevent my bra from falling off. "H-Hayate! What has gotten into you!?" I scowled as I refastened my bra and buttoned my shirt.

She sat up and eyed me with amusement. "I warned you."

"Are you delirious?" I asked, expecting a short 'yes'.

Hayate's flushed face brightened when she smiled. "Yes. No. Maybe."

I frowned. "Why don't you tell me which one?" it was an undeniable relief for me to know that Hayate was well enough to joke around. "Anyway, I wasn't kidding when I said you're sick so just lay down and wait for me."

"No."

"Why 'no'?"

"I don't want you going anywhere." she huffed, her already red face added a few more shades. "I'll be fine so just stay here with me and..." she trailed off. "...I promise I won't do anything perverted so..." she trailed off again, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"So...?" I raised a brow and forced back a wide and stupid grin. I already knew what she was going to ask and that alone made me feel happy.

"C-can you..." Hayate stammered cutely.

My lips broke into a face splitting grin. "Can I...?" I wanted to laugh. _So, my significant other is a level one tsundere when sick. I shall bear this in mind for future purposes._

"Can you..." she paused and looked at me in the eye. "You already know." she accused.

I raised both brows, my grin reducing to a smile. "Tell me."

"Why should I tell you something you already know?"

"I want to hear it." Sitting at the edge of my bed, my fingers tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"You do-"

I gave her lips a quick peck and pushed her back down to the bed with me. My arms securely wrapped around her waist as she snuggled closer to my chest. "You know, if you wanted to cuddle you could have just told me so."

"I tried but you could be such a tease at times." she sleepily mumbled. I let it end at that as me, myself was already being lulled to sleep.

And just as I was about to get there, a hand slid under my shirt.

"Hayate." I warned.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate P.O.V**

"38.9 degrees." Mom sighed, tapping her forehead with the thermometer. "Make her take those medicines on the table when she wakes up and keep her hydrated."

"Will she be fine?" I asked nervously and held the sleeping Hayate's hand a little tighter.

"Yes." she smiled before putting on a determined look. "And no one leaves this house unwell, especially not _my_ future daughter." she declared as she released her long purple hair from the high ponytail she tied it into.

I blinked a few times and tried to keep my jaw from falling. "Your what?" I don't remember telling her or my other mother anything about dating Hayate.

"My future daughter." she repeated. "I'm planning to adopt Hayate if li'l old Gil gets tired of her. But there is little chance that old fart would hand his granddaughter away. Alicia and Chrono are both taken so I'm expecting you to woo her off her feet or I'll take it upon myself and resort to kidnapping." her poker face seemed impenetrable as she talked.

Okay, my jaw fell. _Oh god, she's not joking._

"Sure...?" the word sounded like a question. I wanted to facepalm. "But why?"

"She's damn adorable. Like a raccoon plushie."

"That's it? And yes, I agree with you."

"Well, she is my late best friend's precious daughter. Her father being a jackass is one reason too." Mom said it with a tone that said she was dead serious.

_Hayate's father?_

"What do you mean?" _I've known that Hayate's relationship with her father was quite complicated but isn't 'jackass' a little-_

"Hayate didn't tell you?" Mom asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Tell me what?" I asked back.

"Oh." she looked at Hayate with an unreadable expression. "Such a troublesome child you are." her hand gently ruffled Hayate's hair. "Anyway, I don't think she'll be well enough to attend class tomorrow. I'll contact Shamal and tell her that her charge won't be allowed to lay a single foot out of this house until fully recovered. Remind me of Hayate's excuse letter before you leave for school." Mother waved her hand dismissively, a habit she got from work, as she walked to the door and shut it silently behind her.

I sighed. "Not so keen in changing the topic, eh?"

The hand I held clenched and loosened followed by a soft groan. Hayate slowly opened her eyes, grimacing at the bright light. "Head... hurts." she grumbled and covered her eyes with her free hand. I tapped Hayate's cheek. She half raised her hand to look at me. "Morning." she smiled wearily and sat up, letting the comforter pool around her waist.

"It's already night time." I smiled back, running my fingers along her cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning and held my hand that was on her cheek and gave it a gentle kiss. "You look like you want to tell me something. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Hayate," I stared at her for a while, simply observing. "Are there some things I should know about?"

"Things you should know about?" there was a slight arch to her eyebrows as she looked at me. "What brought this on?"

Holding her stare, I answered her question. "I just realized that I don't really know much about you other than the things you choose to show."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You still haven't answered my question." I glared.

"What difference would telling you make?" her voice went a pitch higher, though it was still low. It confirmed my suspicions that there is definitely something she should tell me about.

"You won't know until you try."

She looked at me like I grew an extra head as her lips formed a thin line before giving a defeated sigh. If it were the normal Hayate, she would have put up a better fight where I'd end up losing but her being sick gave me the advantage I need. "Ask away."

"How much did you love Suzuka?" I asked the question that's been bothering me since last night. "And please give me your honest answer."

"You sure you want a honest answer?" she asked, I nodded. "I loved her..." she hesitatingly answered, trying to get her bed hair in place. "...very much."

"... I see." My jaw clenched.

"Still want to continue?"

"Yes." I nodded firmly and waited for her to turn her attention to me again. "What happened next?"

"Shit happened next."

"Shit what...?"

Hayate sighed and laid back down to the bed again, bringing the comforter above her head. "Go ask Suzuka if you want to know more. My head is aching."

Frowning at her behavior, I crossed my arms but respected Hayate's decision. "Tell me one more thing." I supplicated.

"What is it?"

"What happened three years ago?"

Silence sank in.

"Three years ago..." she mumbled loud enough for me to hear. "I died."

* * *

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Alicia mused, nibbling on her sandwich. "Grumpy much, Fate-chan?"

"Shut up. Mind your own business." I muttered coldly, my hand, strangling the can of cola mercilessly. My eyes wandered on the empty chair on my right as my food remained untouched. The loud chatting and clinking of utensils that was all over the cafeteria was starting to make me feel like my head would explode.

Alicia over dramatically gasped, throwing her arms around Ginga's shoulder. "Scary! Ginga, save me~!" Ginga swatted her hands away before she could do so. "Geez, I just wanted a hug."

"You're not getting one by pissing Fate off." she glared at Alicia who tried again and finally made her stop when she took an ice cube out of her glass and slipped it in my sister's shirt.

"Fffffffffffffff-!" Alicia bit down a loud shrill from coming out and dropped her head on the table. "Fucking cold."

"So, what's gotten you down the dumps, Fate-chan?" Nanoha smiled, sitting beside me as she enjoyed her meal.

"She and Hayate had a fight." Alicia cut in with her chin on the table.

"We did _not_ have a fight." I deadpanned.

She grinned. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"It was just a little argument."

"Which, in normal people's language, is a fight." Alisa casually said as her fingers fiddled with her necktie. "A week old and already in a fight? What's the rush?" she chuckled. I knew she meant nothing with what she said but I couldn't help glaring while Suzuka and Yuuno simply watched with interest.

Alicia straightened in her seat when I was about to stand. "Not good." she mumbled, staring somewhere or at someone behind me.

"F-Fate-senpai."

I half turned and saw a girl looking at me in a very shy manner. Seeing that she was quite a few steps away from me, I took the initiative to stand up and walk in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with?" I smiled worriedly because she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Y-yes!" she stuttered with her cute face darn red. Her height and features suggested that she was at least a year younger than me. I noticed that behind her a crowd had gathered but ignored it. "W-Would you p-please sign t-this?" she held out a magazine. I stared wide-eyed at the cover page. It was the first photo shoot we had, the one with the black and white theme.

An arm on my shoulder surprised the hell out of me. "We look rather cute don't you think?" Alicia grinned. I rolled my eyes and took a pen out of my pocket and gave the magazine a fast sign.

When the girl thanked me with a very happy smile and stepped back, all hell broke loose. The crowd I chose to ignore cheered loudly. Alicia and I didn't have the time to run before we got swarmed by bees like a honey. The only space we got to ourselves was less than half a foot as they blocked our vision entirely. Heck, I couldn't even see Nanoha and my friends anymore!

"This wasn't part of the contract." I grumbled as I signed whatever it was that was being held in front of my face. A notebook, a magazine, a hat, a shoe, and a pair of stinky socks from a guy with a face that badly needed shaving. After signing a few more random objects, I suddenly felt something pressed against my lips. The bell rang at that precise moment and the crowd slowly and reluctantly dispersed after a few depressed sighs and whines. Anyone studying at TSAB knew of its strict rules. If you're late, you're late. But a few students get away with it depending on the circumstances. Oh, wait, that's not it.

_Did I just get kissed?_

I licked my lips and found a foreign taste, leaving me to one conclusion. "Hayate's going to kill me..."

"For what? Getting kissed without permission? You're lucky it happened to you just once. I mean, look at me!" Alicia cackled, her cheeks and forehead marked by lipstick stains as a very pissed Ginga wiped them off roughly with her handkerchief. "I didn't have a pen to give them my signature so they decided to leave their mark on me instead." she snorted and received a bump on her head. Courtesy of Ginga.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag from the chair. "Let's get to class."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hayate never thought it would happen. But it did. Her eyes fixed on the magazine on her desk like it is the only thing keeping her alive in the world. Well, it is quite true since one of the women in the magazine is her everything. She always thought that her lover would make a good model but she never expected Fate would agree to be one. The blonde, after all, was known for her dislike when it comes to paparazzi. Being the daughter of a renowned doctor and a influential admiral, the media had already set their eyes on her and her sister. Hayate was starting to think it was photoshopped but her common sense told her otherwise. She racked her brain for possible reasons as to why Fate decided to work as a model but found none. In truth, she considered many times to pester the young blonde to be one.

And now, it happened. She didn't even have to lift a finger.

"Shit just got real!" she exclaimed and decided to do something else than gawk at the magazine to kill time. The problem is, she had nothing to do. She wasn't supposed to be at school in the first place but she also didn't want to be confined at the Testarossa-Harlaown residence any longer. Attending her class which was just one stair away was out of the question, her schedule told her that Fate was going to be her classmate for the whole afternoon. She and the said blonde wasn't exactly on the best terms right now so attending class was definitely out of her choices. Hayate promised herself that she was going to work it out with Fate but couldn't do so at the moment and just stayed in her private office.

Her occasional sighs was the only sound produced in the room till it was joined with an ungraceful bang of the door. Hayate jumped in her very comfortable executive chair and gaped at the intruder. Blonde hair, red, red eyes.

"Knock! Alicia, Knock!" The brunette managed to voice her frustration despite the fact that her throat wasn't functioning at its best.

Alicia seemed surprised herself. "Hayate? What are you doing here?" she asked and began to strip herself. She threw her tie haphazardly on the couch at the middle of the room which was immediately followed by her blazer and shirt. Hayate was very, very thankful that the blonde decided to keep her cami undershirt on. "Did you escape from mom?"

The woman in question did her best to look away as she formulated her answer. "N-no. As fun as that sounds, nothing like that happened." Hayate would have taken great pleasure in doing so but she's not in top condition and settled for the best and quickest option. "I made a deal with her."

"A deal?" Alicia asked and made herself feel at home on the couch. "Mind to share?"

Hayate chewed on her lip in thought. "Well, in exchange of letting me go, she told me to drop by at Shamal every three hours and asked me to call her 'mom'."

Dark burgundy eyes twinkled in amusement. A feline smile gracing the blonde's angelic features. "And how was it?" Alicia knew how hard it was for her friend to agree on such a deal, the second in particular.

"Hearing the word from my mouth was rather weird." the brunette furrowed her brows before smiling. "But it's okay, I guess." Her gaze dropped on the woman laying seductively on the couch. Hayate was sure Alicia wasn't doing it on purpose and couldn't help facepalming as the blonde played with her hair absentmindedly. "God. Would you please sit properly and don't twirl your hair like your inviting someone!?"

"Psh! Oh, come on. Just imagine that I'm Fate and you won't be complaining." Alicia winked at her who glared in response. "What happened to the both of you, anyway? My li'l sis was in a very bad mood. Please fill me in, _Ya-ga-mi.._." she sang the brunette's surname in a low and suggestive tone before adding. "-senpai."

Hayate released a sigh that she was unconsciously holding and stood up from her chair to join her dear friend on the couch. Alicia waited for her to be comfortable before swinging her legs on the brunette's lap. Hayate didn't mind the gesture, they were 'sweet' like this in a way. "It's my fault." she muttered. "I refused to elaborate on something I said but she insisted then I, uhm, snapped?" she didn't want to make it sound like a question but it happened anyways.

Disbelief flashed on the blonde's face. "Excuse me? You snapped? Sister, you are one of the most calm and collected person I've ever met." she had not expected Hayate of all people to just snap. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, observing her companion carefully.

"I can't just go and apologize without giving her the answer she wants." the brunette once again sighed for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Well, you can actually. Fate is not the type of person who'll demand. I'm sure she's going to accept even the most simple but sincere apology from you." Alicia pointed out.

Hayate nodded but not completely agreeing. "Wouldn't that be taking advantage of her kindness? Just because she's forgiving doesn't mean I have to push it. Anyway," she scowled at Alicia. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." she meekly answered.

An elegant brow was raised.

"From, you know, girls and guys." Alicia supplied.

Realization dawned on Hayate as her mouth formed a 'o'. "You son of a-"

"Daughter of a." the blonde corrected, waving her index finger in the air.

Hayate grinned."Whatever. Why didn't you tell us you and Fate were modeling?" she gave the magazine on her large oak desk a quick glance. "And for Eclipse Entertainment no less?"

Alicia snickered and gave her another wink but kept her mouth shut. The brunette didn't find the sudden silence entertaining and stood up after shoving Alicia's killer weapon off her lap. She once again sat on her executive chair, spinning with it idly and was about to fall asleep when a very feminine figure sat on her lap, legs hanging on the armrest while her back was pressed on the other. Hayate gaped at the blonde with her mouth open and managed to form two words.

"Get. Off."

"No." Alicia shook her head and spun the chair that stopped when she added her weight. Hayate groaned in resignation and shut her eyes firmly, desperate to ignore the lady on her lap. "Dear, you look very stressed." the blonde mused. "Wanna go out for fun? Just the two of us." she offered with a cheerful smile, enjoying the slow spin of the chair.

Hayate didn't see any reasons to decline. She was already bored to death anyway. "Sure." she nodded and it doubled the smile on Alicia's face.

"I wish we can go right now but even if my classes are done for the day, I still can't go out because it's still school hours. We have to wait for..." she looked at her wristwatch. "Two hours." she sadly sighed and her hopes went up when the brunette gave her a 'just who do you think you are talking to' look. "Oh. The power of being Yagami Hayate. Why didn't I think of that?" Alicia chuckled.

"I can get us out..." Hayate pursed her lips. "But on second thought, never mind. We can go out some other time."

The blonde gasped. "Did you just dump me?" she asked, incredulous. "I... I though you loved me! Our future for the next three hours was thoroughly planned! We were going to the mall to get married and adopt pups together!" she faked a tear.

Hayate's reaction was simple. "Le fuck? Are you high on drugs? Seriously?"

Alicia giggled. "Nah. I just wanted to say that. I can't really say that to Ginga you know. She'll have my head before I even have the chance to finish my sentence. Like the anime Elfen Lie-"

"Okay! I get it!" the brunette shivered at the memories of that particular show.

"C'mon babe, that anime was aweeeesome." Alicia squealed. She knew that their topic was ticking Hayate off. One thing she also found amusing was how the brunette's view on dolls changed after watching 'Child's Play' (also known as Chucky). "Do you know the part I love the most? The train sce-"

"Alicia! Just because of that my new year's resolution was to never ride a train again! Ever! How could you say that with a happy face!?" Hayate's tone bordered shouting level but she didn't care. Her office was soundproofed. She can freaking shout whenever she wanted to!

"Yagami-san, the papers you were asking for is-... oh."

A pair of red and blue eyes stared at the frozen form standing by the half-open door. It took Hayate exactly five seconds to get why Shari Fenieno was gawking at her and Alicia. The blonde knew immediately but decided not to act on it and waited for Hayate.

"Le shit!" the brunette shoved Alicia off her lap and down to the floor with a 'thud'. She was sure that anyone would get the wrong idea seeing that the blonde was missing two layers of cloth but still, no matter how cliche it sounded, she tried. "It is soooo not what it looks like!"

Unfortunately for Hayate, Alicia was in the mood to play. "That's mean! How could you deny there wasn't anything going on!" she stressed and posed on the floor in a 'crying lady' manner.

And again, much to Hayate's dread, Shari bought the whole act. "I'm s-so sorry for i-interrupting!" the poor flustered dear bowed several times in apology before she ran away. Hayate buried her face in her hands, mentally debating if she should laugh or kill blondie.

What before were soft sobs and sniffles were now uncontrolled giggling. "Pfft! H-Hayate, c-can I laugh now? Can I? Can I?" Alicia bit her lip in an attempt to stop what promised to be a hysterical laugh.

"N-no. _*giggle* _D-don't even think-haha-about it." the brunette was having trouble controlling herself and it only took a few seconds before the damn broke as they shared a hearty laugh. Alicia looked up and smiled softly at the sight of her best friend laughing happily for the first time since the sleepover. It was her intention when she stepped in the room and found her gloomy. All the 'flirting' and teasing wasn't in vain after all.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did not offend any Elfen Lied fan out there. And I would like to apologize for, uhm, how should I say it? Well, anyway, Suzuka and Hayate did _not_ have that kind of relationship. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.**

**Thank you for reading! Review and please no flaming. *salutes***


End file.
